


Dusk til Dawn

by SaltywithSarcasm



Category: Fantastic Beasts and Where to Find Them (Movies)
Genre: Abduction, Alternate Universe - Serial Killers, Asexual Newt Scamander, Bigotry & Prejudice, Emotional Manipulation, Extremely Dubious Consent, Homophobia, M/M, Minor Character Death, Serial Killer!Gellert, Toxic Relationships, Unhealthy Relationships, also a monster - Freeform, gellert is an asshole, if you’re expecting romance, seriously, this isn’t the fic for you
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-06-09
Updated: 2019-04-01
Packaged: 2019-05-20 04:22:05
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 20
Words: 23,644
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14887541
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SaltywithSarcasm/pseuds/SaltywithSarcasm
Summary: Normally there was two or more people on the clock this late a night but one called in sick and his other coworker, Jacob had to go home early because his wife Queenie was feeling under the weather and Newt didn't want to keep him, so he was all alone at the sanctuary tonight. It wasn't bad, really...he's been working here for years, he had a routine and knew it would be fine as long as there wasn't any emergencies.! STORY IS ON HIATUS !





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> I'll add more tags later
> 
> I believe this is my first AU fic

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> THIS STORY CONTAINS NON-CON; please do not read if that makes you uncomfortable.

It was really quite this late at night at the wildlife sanctuary but Newt didn't mind, he enjoys the quite time while he's tending to the animals. The man rolls up his sleeves so he could wash his hands with a soft smile on his lips and dries them quickly; one of the female corgis just delivered a litter of pups that needs tending to.

Normally there was two or more people on the clock this late a night but one called in sick and his other coworker, Jacob had to go home early because his wife Queenie was feeling under the weather and Newt didn't want to keep him, so he was all alone at the sanctuary tonight. It wasn't bad, really...he's been working here for years, he had a routine and knew it would be fine as long as there wasn't any emergencies. 

Newt steps towards the kennel he kept the mother and her pups in, feeling giddy when he peers inside and sees the new litter, all sleeping soundly against the mother. Gently, he reaches inside to check the mother corgi's back injured leg and earns a low growl from her as a warning.

"Now Bessie, what's that for? You know I wouldn't hurt you or your pups." Newt finds himself saying as he continue to check her bandages, the corgi didn't try to bite him so he checks the one on her other leg as well and pleased that Jacob did a well job patching her up; He was a recently new member of the sanctuary but he was quiet a fast learner, which also pleased Newt to have him as a coworker. He could count on Jacob, unlike his other coworker who's been in here longer, who was constantly calling in or slacking in the break room while they were slow. 

A pup gives a small whine and wiggling against his gloved hand brought the redhead out of his thoughts and he glances down at it, feeling a warm feeling he always got after one of their animals gave birth. All the corgi pups were delivered alive and all healthy, no mistakes and they were all perfect. He strokes down the pup's back with a finger, listening to all the other joining in with the pitiful whines.

"I'm going to let you and your babies get some sleep and I'll check on you all in the morning." Newt stands back up and makes sure there's enough food and water for the momma before leaving the kennel to check on the rest of the animals in their care before getting ready to leave himself, it was getting late and he needed sleep as much as his four legged patients. 

Newt rubs his eyes with one hand as he gather his blue coat from the coat rack in the back and shrugs it on as he locks things up, making his way up front towards the door to lock the sanctuary up for tonight. With his own car keys in between his teeth, his briefcase in one hand as he locks the front of the building with his work keys before turning around and nearly running straight into another person who must have walked up to him with his back turned, jumping from the sudden fright. 

His keys fall from his mouth and his back hit the glass door, his hand resting on his chest and tries to gather his wits, Newt glances up at the stranger and sees him kneeling down to pick up his keys for him.

"Oh my gosh, I didn't see you there."

"I'm so sorry, I didn't mean to frighten you." The blonde man offers his keys, looking up at the building before returning his attention back to Newt. "I was just wondering if you could give me directions towards town, my phone signal isn't working out here." 

"Oh...um..." Newt nervously rubs his ear out of habit, his eyes avoiding the others but notices the stranger's eyes were mismatched and pockets both set of keys into his coat. "Well it's pretty much a straight shot from here, just follow the road up the hill there but when you get to a fork in the road, take a right and it should lead you there."

The stranger smiles at him, shoving his hands into his own coat pocket and bites his lip as if he was in thought for a few moments. Newt begins to think maybe he was just debating what he should say next until he just pats his shoulder and thanks him, turning away quickly and leaving the redhead alone in front of the building. Newt watches the man walk away, cluelessly but decides to be thankful he wasn't needing to have a pet checked, it was really late and he opens tomorrow morning. 

With a quick glance at his watch, Newt hurries to his little blue buggy and unlocks the door to set his case in the passenger seat before settling in the car himself and rubs his tired face. He needs something quick to eat and a shower, then off to bed...geez, today was a long one. A huff leaves his lips and he starts the car, not going to get anything done if he just sits here in his car all night. 

Definitely wouldn't be the first time he fell asleep in his car out here in the middle of parking lot, Jacob woke him the next morning and wouldn't let it go for the rest of the day, it was very busy that day too.

Newt goes back in reverse and give a quick glance around the parking lot, there were no other cars here so where did that one fellow run off to? He surely hopes the man didn't plan on walking to town in this cold weather, perhaps if he spotted him he could give him a lift? It couldn't hurt but he wished he knew before he rushed off like that. Why was he in such a hurry anyway? 

He yawns into his hand and drives out of the parking lot, heading towards town. He should send Jacob a text when he gets home and ask how his wife is doing, no...maybe he should wait until tomorrow? He didn't want to bother them this late, yeah, so it can wait until tomorrow. Newt should hopes Queenie feels better soon, he should send her some chamomile tea, that always makes him feel better when he's feeling ill.

He keeps an eye out for the man he seen earlier but so far, he didn't see him and there's no way he could have gotten so far on foot, must have had a car parked somewhere in the parking lot. 

It was the only thing he could come up with and Newt was just too tired to dwell more on it, the man would be fine.


	2. Chapter 2

Tossing his keys on the table, Newt sets his suitcase down beside the door as well as kicking his shoes off and wondering into the kitchen to search for something to eat. He opens the fridge and peers inside, looks like he's going to need to go to the store again sometime soon and pulls out some lettuce along with some sliced chicken. 

A chicken wrap sounds good right about now, it's quick and simple.

He quickly fixes his dinner and sets off to run his bath, wrap hanging from his mouth as he kicks off his pants and unbuttons his shirt. He eats the rest of it as the bath fills and gets in afterwards with a pleased sigh, the warm water felt great on his sore, tired body and couldn't wait to settle under his blankets to get some sleep. 

Newt closes his eyes and yawns again, rubbing the side of his face and rests his head against the back of the tub. He couldn't stay in for long, he knows he'll fall asleep like this and groggily sits up to wash his hair. He gets out shortly after, drying himself off and getting dressed in some briefs and a shirt before heading off to bed. 

His apartment wasn't very big or anything fancy but it was suitable for him, the rent was low and it included utilities so he couldn't really complain. It was big enough for one person and that wasn't a problem because he wasn't seeing anyone so what more would he need?

Well there was one complaint, he couldn't own a pet and it did get a little lonely here in his little apartment. It would be nice to have cat or a dog to keep him company on his days off or something to spoil endlessly but the landlord forbids pets, at least he had the animals at the sanctuary.

Newt sits on the edge of his bed, checking through his phone to see he had few messages from his coworkers. One from Jacob, apologizing that he had to leave early and the other message from his other coworker who called in on them earlier that night, also apologizing, claiming something had come up and he might not be in tomorrow either.

He gives irritated groan and replies back to the messaging, telling the other that he better be there tomorrow morning because he's supposed to be helping him open the sanctuary and will need help feeding all the animals in case someone came in needing help. Jacob won't be there until noon and he couldn't do it all by himself, no matter how much he loved his job. 

Newt puts his phone on its charger and lays down on his side, back facing away from his nightstand and glares at the wallpaper. If he had any say on the matter, the man would have already been fired and replaced but the manager keeps insisting that they'll talk to them and not to worry about it. He closes his tired eyes and lets out the frustrated breath he been holding, might has well not brood over it or else he won't get any sleep at this rate.

Perhaps some peach tea would help calm his nerves. Just as he was about to get up and put on the tea pot, his phone chimes, telling him he's got a new message and Newt turns over to stare at his phone. He glances at the clock and raises a confused brow, it's nearly midnight. He takes his phone to glance at the screen and sees it's from the lousy cosworker of his...telling him he would be there morning and that he'll see him tomorrow morning.

Normally he never listened to him when Newt got assertive with him before, what could have changed his mind so easily? Whatever the purpose, at least he won't be alone tomorrow morning until evening and will actually be able to get his breaks in. 

What was he doing again? Oh yeah tea...that's right, he gets up and shuffles towards his kitchen, getting his pot down from the cabinets and fills it with water. His mind wonders to the strange man he met tonight, wondering if he made it to town and hopes he didn't freeze from walking, if he had to walk that is. Could have a car parked somewhere he couldn't see but he wonders why he didn't hear it start up before he left, maybe he waited until he leave himself? That doesn't make much sense.

He leans against the counter waiting for his water to boil until he hears another message from his phone, then another; Newt leans from the counter to look down the hallway that lead to his bedroom. Was he angry with him for getting onto his tardiness? Newt just sighs and rolls his eyes, turning back to the stove to see that the water was boiling so he makes a cup of tea. 

He quickly washes the pot and sets it into the sink before taking his cup back to the bedroom and Newt picks up his phone again to see what his coworker wanted.

'Newton?'

'You work tomorrow right?"'

Newton rolls his eyes and takes a sip from his tea, he should know he's working tomorrow if he had their schedule. His phone starts to ring and startles him, he nearly chokes on the tea and sets it on the nightstand so he does spill any while he coughing. Looking at his phone, he feels confused as to why his coworker needed to call him this late at night and answers the phone regardless.

"Lukas, you better have a good excuse to be calling this late. I'm trying to get to bed, you know?" Newt tries to keep the irritation out of his voice and looks at the clock while he's waiting for an answer, it's almost one in the morning. "Lukas?"

There wasn't an answer but he could hear movement on the other side and feels himself huff, he must have accidentally called him on mistake or something.

"Goodnight Lukas." He replies and hangs up, rubbing his eyes again and sets his phone back down. Picking his cup again with a yawn, Newt quickly finishes it and then lays back down, feeling exhausted. 

All thoughts could wait until the next morning.


	3. Chapter 3

Newt yawns as he walks up to the sanctuary the next morning, fiddling with his keys to unlock the door and looks down at his watch with a drowsy expression on his cold face.

It was nearly time for them to open, so where was Lukas? 

He looks over his shoulder to see only his car in the employee parking lot and mutters under his breath, he should have known better than to depend on that man to actually stick to his word. Biting back his bitterness, Newt heads inside and towards the back to check on the animals; seeing their faces and wagging tails would surely brighten his mood. 

The man leaves his things in the break room and hangs his coat up on the coat rack before heading towards the kennels but something on the floor catches his eye, a set of keys. Certainly not his but they're familiar, he's seen them before...wait, those are Lukas's keys to the sanctuary, is Lukas already here? Newt kneels down to pick them up, looking around to the break room for anymore of his coworker's belongings but there was none. 

That's weird, why would they be just laying on the floor like that?

Newt makes a face as he stands back up, setting the keys on the table and pulling out his phone, sending a quick text to Lukas asking if he was here already but that wouldn't make sense since the front doors were still locked when he got here. Perhaps he drop them on his way out during the last shift he actually shown up for and hadn't noticed them missing yet? He'll just tell him to be a little more careful with their sanctuary's keys next time he sees him and perhaps gives him a lecture about being a little more responsible, if the man even cares enough to take his eyes off his phone to even listen to him. 

He gives another irritated huff before leaving to go take care of the animals, probably should go check on Bessie and her litter first. The idea of helping Bessie nurse her young lightens Newt's mood a little, he always had a weak spot for the younger animals and can feel a smile tugging at his lips at thought of them wobbling around their mother, he can already hear them whining.

"Hey, hey...I hear you all." Newt coos, kneeling down to see them as he puts on his gloves and check on the mother. They were all feeding which was great and it looks like Bessie's bandages were still decent but Newt supposes he should change them anyway, just to check the wounds on her legs. "Come here, sweetheart. I just want to check on your legs."

Newt eases her out of the kennel, playfully pouting when he hears her puppies whining and sets the her on the small table close by then gathers the aid kit to treat her sores. Her sores look a whole lot better than they did the first night they had her here, she wouldn't sit still because her being pregnant was bothering her and it didn't help her legs so they had to keep her in a smaller kennel to keep her from moving around on her own a lot.

"Attagirl." He pets her back tenderly and scratches behind the corgi's ear. "You're doing so good, you're going to be playing with those puppies in no time." 

He smiles down at the dog, picking her up gently and taking her back with her whining pups but as he was setting her down, he notices something in the corner of his eyes and frowns...why was the backdoor open? 

"Lukas?" Newt calls out, petting her head as he gets back up to his feet and takes his gloves off. "Hey, Lukas. You know you shouldn't leave the backdoor open, you might let one of the animals out and I don't want to be chasing...Lukas?"

Newt looks around the room before he gets to the door but despite all the animals, he was still alone. He opens the door and looks out into the back parking lot, there was a empty car but he didn't know who it belonged to. Maybe that's why Lukas calling in yesterday, must have got a new car and couldn't wait until after work to go get it. 

Closing the door behind him, Newt figures Lukas must be somewhere in the building and that he could probably just start feeding all the animals. He could talk to his coworker's later when he sees him and after he feeds the animals, he could start a pot of coffee in the break room. Newt rubs the sleep from his eyes and yawns into his hand as he gets the food out of their supply room, making sure to refill every animal's food dish. 

It didn't take long to make sure everyone was fed and watered too but once he was done, Newt goes back into the break room, expecting to see Lukas there by now but the room was still empty.

That doesn't make any sense, where was he?

"I'm tired of these games, Lukas." Newt calls out, taking out his phone and decides to call him. He knows fully well that the other couldn't go anywhere without his own since he was always playing on it and holds it up to his ear, waiting for answer. He was definitely going to have a talk to their manager after this, he's tired of having to work with this lousy man who can't work for an hour without begging for a smoke break or can't seem to be away from his phone as if it were a lifeline. 

The sound of a phone ringing catches Newt attention and lower his phone, it sounds like it's coming from the back where the animals were but he was just there and didn't see Lukas anywhere.

"This isn't funny." Newt mutters to himself and runs a hand through his hair out of irritation, he wasn't fond of the idea of playing hide-n-seek with his coworker when there are still some animals he needs to check on but with another sigh, Newt follows the sound of the ringing. 

It was coming from inside one of the kennels, one that didn't house any of their patients. Newt kneels down, ready to give him a head-full but nobody was there, only a cellphone laying on the straw bedding. He mutters under his breath in confusion as he takes the phone into his hand, seeing it was slick with red and almost drops it from the realization; blood.

What's going on here?

His irritation drain from his body and was quickly replaced by dread, jumping when his phone buzzed in his pocket. Slowly Newt takes out his own phone and sees that an unknown number had sent him a picture, it sends a red flag in his head and he slowly get back up to his feet. Was this supposed to be some sort of sick joke, he finds himself hoping and with little hesitation, he opens the photo and really wishes he hadn't.

His hand presses to his mouth in shock, dropping his coworker's phone in the process as he stares at the picture on his screen. Nausea makes his stomach clinch and he retches in the back of his throat, looking away before he loses his breakfast. This wasn't happening, it was just a joke. Really sick, cruel joke, it had to be.

He needs to call the police.

Newt takes a breath to calm himself and lifts his phone to dial 911 but before he could bring up the dialing pad, an arm quickly wraps itself around his neck and he stumbles when someone hauls him backwards against their body and his phone was forcibly knocked out of his hand before the person pulls him back into a tight headlock. Newt panics, his hands fly up to grasp at the arm around his throat and struggles against the other's hold, feeling his lungs beginning to burn from his airway being cut off, his sight becoming blurry. 

He digs his fingernails into the other's skin and gasps for air that's denied, trying to use his legs to kick the other. A warm breath makes the hair on the back of his neck stand and a pair of lips against his ear shushes him as black began to spread from the corner of his vision, Newt's hands drop back down to his sides as well as his legs beginning to fail him, his attacker lowers him to the ground while not letting up on his hold. 

The last thing he hears is his name against his ear before he passes out from suffocation.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Please leave some feedback, it would be appreciated


	4. Chapter 4

When Newt comes to, he notices he's laying down on his side on the hard ground and lifts his head to take in his surrounding, he was still in the back room of the sanctuary. He tries to sit up, only to come to find that both his hands and feet were zip-tied, hands tied behind his back and tenses when hears the sound of footsteps heading his way...but also the sound of a pup whining. 

Newt rolls over to see a man, the man he saw the night before sitting down in a chair from the break room with one of Bessie's pups in his hands and struggles to get onto his knees but only manages to hurt his shoulder.

"You can take them away from their mother, their eyes aren't even open yet!" Newt tells him, panic in his eyes and sees him smile at his distress. 

"Then I suppose you'll want to corporate with me, Mr. Scamander." He says, petting the pup's head while it rests on his chest as he leans back in the chair. The helpless man stares up that him, confused and scared because he doesn't know what to do or what this man wants from him. 

"What do you...want from me?" He looks down at the puppy in his hand, hearing it whine and wobble around in his hands, crawling up to press itself against the blonde's neck for warmth. "I don't have much but if it's money, you can have it. My wallet is in my coat pocket-"

"I just want to talk right now, Newton." He laughs at his eagerness to please.

"Talk? You killed Lukas! Why would have you to kill him if you'd just wanted to talk to me?" Newt chokes out, his shoulder hurting from the position he was in. "You could have just came to me, why kill someone-"

"Lukas was a different story, he was the reason I came in here in the first place. He saw something he shouldn't have so I had to take care of him." The blonde leans forward in his seat, smiling down at him. "I only became interested in you last night when I asked you for directions."

"Lukas wasn't here yesterday, why come to the sanctuary?" Newt can't believe he worried over this man, he shouldn't helped him. For all he knows, he caused his coworker's death by giving him directions to town but...he didn't give him Lukas's address so he must have found it out on his own. 

"I didn't know that until you started closing up last night, had to log in on your computer to find his home address while you tended to the animals." Newt's eyes widen in alarm upon hearing this, he didn't hear anyone come into the building while he was refilling everyone's food and water. "You were so caught up in your work, you didn't even notice me watching."

"If...if you had his address and knew where you were going then why did you approach me after I locked up?" His mind was reeling from the fact that this lunatic was here with him last night without his knowledge and shivers at the thought of him hacking into their personal information, he could have looked at his own personal information, looked up his home address, his number, medical records...he starts gasping for breath. Why is he doing this to him? Why did he send that picture of Lukas if all he wanted to do is talk to him, was it to scared him? Because it worked, he's terrified. 

"I wanted a closer look." The blonde gets to his feet and walks over to him, causing Newt to shiver with each step and feels something small and warm being placed by his neck. Newt feels the puppy wiggling against his hair and settles down with a whine, he feels some relief from have the pup closer but it doesn't last when he feels a hand run through his bangs. "Wanted to see those eyes of yours, freckles..."

Newt looks at him as if the man had just lost his freaking mind. He completely lost for words and no clue what to do in this situation so he turns his attention back to the pup, focusing on the soft little noises it was making again his neck.

"You're afraid and that's understandable." Newt hears him sit down in front of him and looks back up at the menacing man, feeling him brush his hair out of his eyes. "But you would have been dead already if I wanted to kill you."

"You said you wanted to talk to me...are you going to let me go afterwards?" Newt shallows the lump in his throat and looks at the man's shoes. "If you're not going to kill me."

"I'm not going to keep you prisoner, liebe" The accent catches Newt's attention and lifts his head to look at the other; was this man German? Newt tests the strength of the zip ties that held his hands together and flinches when he feels fingers against his cheek. He feels the urge to get angry and tell him to stop touching him but decides for his heath, to keep his mouth shut and just turns his head away.

"If you want to talk then lets talk but untie me so I can take the pup back to it's mother." Newt says, nudging the sleeping puppy with his chin, he hears the strange man chuckle and take the pup from him, shushing when it starts whining from being woken up, petting it's back as he turns from the man laying on the ground. 

Newt struggles against his binds but watches the other carefully as he sets the pup back into kennel with the mother corgi, laying his head against the floor with a defeated sigh and listens to the other's footsteps as he comes back, feeling his anxiety rising.

"Lets get you up and more comfortable." The man helps the man sit up and lifts him off the floor by scooping the thin man into his arms, looking smug by Newt's bewildered expression. A lot of things run through the red head's mind when the other sits him in the chair and helps him loop his bonded wrists over his legs so he wasn't sitting in them. "Better?"

"What do you want from me?" Newt lowers his head, staring at his hands and feels like fleeing. He didn't like feeling this helpless and having so much attention on him, specially from someone like the man in front of him! His mind was screaming at him to try and escape but he knows he can't, if doesn't cooperate, it could risk the lives of the animals he cared for. "Because I...doubt you're just going to leave me alone after this."

After everything he's seen tonight, surely the other wasn't just going to let him go freely.

"Why would I want to leave someone as cute as you alone?" He hears closely to his ear and jumps when he feels the other leaning against his back, hands slipping down the front if his chest. "Say Newt, are you seeing anyone?"

He would certainly fear for the other if he was.

"I don't normally feel comfortable being around a lot of other people so I've never had the chance to consider dating..." Newt feels his heart beating in his chest and bites his bottom lip, daring to glance at the man behind him. 

"So you're not seeing anyone." He says, leaning back to which to the other ear. Newt turns and looks at him, their eyes meet. "So you've never been on a date or kissed anyone?"

"N-no..." Newt shakes his head and looks away, feeling his face heat up from the sudden change of conversations. He feels the man pull back with his hands still lingering on his shoulders, rubbing his tension in his muscles and pats one shoulder before stepping back around him.

"You have such a pretty face, I'm surprised..." The blonde leans close again, his eyes running over his face before meeting his gaze. "Such a shame a pretty dame hasn't scoop you up yet."

"What a you getting at?" Newt dares ask, leaning back as far as he could and turns his head away to look towards the clock; it was only ten and Jacob didn't come in until nearly one in the afternoon. He doesn't think it would be a really good if Jacob walked in on this, he couldn't stand the thought of the man getting hurt and hopes he calls in because of Queenie being sick. A hand against his jaw and thumb against his bottom lip gets Newt's attention again, he turns his head to suddenly feel lips against his own; his eyes widen in shock.

"My name is Gellert Grindelwald and I'm quite interested in you, Mr. Scamander." Gellert says as he pulls back to look at Newt's stunned expression, he laughs and rubs the other man's chin. "Care to be my lover?"

"You killed a person, what's to stop you from killing me too?" Newt asks, pulling his head free from the other man's grasp and glances at his coworker's phone that still laid on the ground. 

"He was just a loose end that needed tying up." Gellert pets his hair before snatching up the phone and pocketing it. "He stuck his nose where it didn't belong and he suffered for it. As for you, you have no need to worry; I'm a gentleman."

"You're a lunatic." Newt glances at the clock and feels anxiety building up in his chest, he needs to find a way to get a hold of the police but being tied up with zip ties has left him pretty helpless. "I can't trust you, you slaughtered someone and sent me the photo for whatever reasons, you suffocated me until I lost consciousness and then tied me up. Y-you kissed me against my will-"

The blonde laughs and pats his shoulder affectionately as if they were friends before pulling a pocket knife from his pocket.

"Would you feel more comfortable if I untied you?" Newt eyes the knife before looking up at him and gives a slight nod but before he could gather any hope that this would give him a chance to get to his phone that sat in the bedding of the kennel, Gellert leans close. "Try anything and I'll just might have to hurt that Jacob fellow that comes in today; you wouldn't want that, now would you?"

"N-no..." Newt swallows the lump in his throat and shakes his head nervously, this makes the other smile.

"Atta boy." He cuts the tie around his wrists then frees his legs before leaning into Newt's personal space. "I think I'll do some volunteer work today, care to show me around?"


	5. Chapter 5

Newt stands at the office desk, printing out the volunteer form and feels those mix-match eyes staring at his back; he tries to ignore that chilling sensation and focuses on the paper printing out. Once it's done he took the page and brought it to the man sitting at the break room table, sitting it down in front of him with a pen.

"I'm going to need you to fill this out before we get started." He lets his hands fall back down to his sides as Gellert reads over the form with a amused smirk in his face, Newt looks away to check the time and bites his lip nervously; Jacob should be coming in at any moment and it spikes his anxiety, he wants to send his friend a text as a warning but his phone was currently in the other man's pocket.

"You look nervous, darling." Gellert comments as he falsely fills out form and steals a glance at the other man, Newt just shakes his head and just stares at the table to avoid making eye contact. "Is it because it's almost time for your friend to come in?"

"Are you going to hurt him too?" Newt asks, his hands balling up into fists and shallows the nervous lump in his throat.

"I won't have to if you act like everything's normal and don't make a scene." Gellert sits the paper aside and turns in his seat to face him, reaching out to take his hand but Newt pulls it away of his grasp, stepping back because he was afraid the other would lash out at him. Gellert stares at his hand before looking back up to Newt, he doesn't look like he's angry with him for pulling away and instead leans back in his chair with a soft sigh. "Skittish, I see; that's completely understandable considering the circumstances but I'm a patient man. I'm willing to wait until you're more comfortable-"

"Bite me." Newt snaps, clenching his teeth angrily; He wasn't going to just stand here and let this manic treat him like some scared animal. Gellert raises a brow and stands up from the chair, leaning into Newt's personal space, feeling his breath against his ear. The hairs on the back of his neck stand when he hears him lick his lips before whispering heatedly into his ear. 

"Just tell me where, liebe." He chuckles when Newt lets out a stuttering breath and jumps away from him, knocking over the coat rack. Newt stumbles to catch it but fails miserably and trips over it, his face now as red as his hair. 

"Is everything alright in there?" Both men hear and look to see a well rounded man taking off his coat, looking at Newt with concern. "Newt, buddy, are you alright?"

"He tripped over my foot and took the coat rack down with him, it was my fault really." Gellert takes hold of red head's upper arm and helps him to his feet, then picks the man's blue coat up off the floor along with the coat rack and hangs it back up. "I wasn't paying attention."

"Yeah..." Newt rubs his arm and shyly looks up towards his friend, remembering what Gellert had told him earlier. "This is..."

"Ethan." The blonde answers for him, smiling warmly at the other man and holds his hand out for him to shake. Jacob returns the smile and shakes hands with him, patting the man's arm.

"So what can we do for you, Ethan?" 

"I'm helping out today, doing some volunteer work." He looks at Newt and the red head gives a little nod, his eyes looking away nervously. Gellert slips his arm around the other and rests his hand on his shoulder, pulling Newt closer to himself. "He seems really good with animals, I'm sure he'll show me everything I'll need to know."

"Newt is the best when it comes to taking care of these animals, that for sure." Jacob muses, hanging his own coat up on the rack. "How long will you be helping out today? I'm sure Lukas didn't show up again, I didn't see his car out front."

Newt could hear his heart beating in his ear, feeling himself trembling from the mention of his deceased coworker's name and shallows thickly. He feels the man responsible for Lukas's death pull him closer, as if he could tell he was becoming uneasy beside him.

"Probably until Newt here clocks out, I'm sure you all could use the help." Gellert turns and looks at him, feeling those eyes on his face makes him shiver but he nods, trying to calm himself. He couldn't cause a scene and get Jacob hurt, come on, relax. 

"Y-yeah, I'm going to show him out to...properly vaccinate a dog then where to get the food." Newt says off the top of his head and feels the blonde rubbing his arm, happy with his response.

"And you want me at the front desk." Jacob says it more as a fact than a question, not that he minded being on front, he was friendly and loved greeting people when they came in.

"If you don't mind." Newt answers, he didn't want Jacob anywhere near this lunatic. "Me and...Ethan got it for now but we'll call you back if we any help, alright?"

Newt leads the other man out of the break room and into the back where all the animals where kept, feeling those set of eyes staring at the back of his head. He keeps himself from shivering again and chews the inside of his mouth before kneeling down in front of a kennel where a little beagle was eagerly wagging his tail and hops up on the front of his cage. Newt smiles as he leans closer the chain links, opening the door so he could come out to play a little, it was about time to take all the dogs out for a walk anyway.

"They all seem to like you." He hears Gellert say as the beagle hops on Newt, licking his hands and then his face. 

"They trust me because I'm the one who mainly takes care of them." Newt pets the dog before standing up. "They all need to be taken out soon so they don't ruin their bedding. Do you...care to help me with that?"

"Of course, I don't mind." 

Newt heads towards the closet and pulls out a couple of leashes, clips one onto the beagle that followed him. 

"We have at least...eight dogs here with us right now, it's probably best to take two out at a time so they don't get too excited." Newt slowly walks back towards the other man, still afraid he would turn on him at any more and hands him a leash. "Bessie can go last since she has her pups, probably going to have you walk her while I clean her bedding and the pups...if you don't mind."

"You don't have to be so skittish around me, you know I'm not going to hurt you." Gellert tells him as he takes the leash and turns his head to the side, the look of affection on his face. 

"Do I? I don't know you and you...you..." Newt looks away from him, holding back a shiver as the thought of his dead coworker came to mind and shakes his head. "I can't trust you and it's foolish to think I would."

The other man doesn't argue with him, instead he just takes the leash with the beagle and watches as Newt gets another dog out. The lanky man puts the leash on the dog and looks up to meet the other's stare, it sends another chill through him so he turns his attention back to the animals, watching them play with one another.

"Lucy, the dog you have, doesn't have problem with strangers as much as Nick does." Newt says a little too quietly, his stomach twisting and begins to feel nauseous by just being this close to the other. "She won't try to bite you."

"Thanks for the consideration."


	6. Chapter 6

After they were done taking most of the dogs out, Newt was left to tend to the pups while Gellert was walking Bessie. His eyes keep wandering towards the break room, wondering if he should make a break for it and warn Jacob, even call 911 but he's afraid for the animals. 

Would Gellert hurt the dogs out retaliation? 

Newt turns his attention back to the pups he was tending to and pets each of their little heads with his fingers, not wanting to overwhelm them. He couldn't imagine why someone would want to hurt these little guys but Gellert...the thought of the man stomping them out of anger runs through his mind and Newt shakes his head, not wanting to imagine something like that and clenches his teeth. He can't let him hurt any of these animals so he'll have to play along for now until he gets the chance to call the police. 

Which makes him wonder what's going to happen after work, was Gellert going abduct him and lock him away somewhere? From what he's seen from the man so far, he wouldn't put it past him; he's crazy. Newt shallows the lump in his throat, running his tongue across his bottom lip and remembers the man kissing him this morning, his first kiss was stolen from him. 

He didn't know if that was something to be really angry over in his currently situation but he surely didn't want to share it with some lunatic murder, without consent no doubt. Newt leans up to pop his back and lets out a sigh as he takes off his gloves, running his fingers through his hair with frustration. He never really like the idea of kissing and swapping spit, always sound really gross to him but he was at least hoping his first kiss would be one he, at least, enjoyed with someone he was comfortable with.

The sound of the back door closing brings Newt out of his somber thoughts and sees Gellert bringing Bessie back toward her kennel from over his shoulder, the little corgi had a little trouble walking on her own because of her legs but the other man was patient with her as they made their way back over to them.

"...Did she have any trouble...?" Newt found himself asking, petting her as she got close enough and undoes her leash to let her go lay down with her pups. Gellert shakes his head as he kneels down with him, the odd man watches the pups wiggle around in the new bedding to snuggle up with their mother and then turns his attention back to Newt.

"You're looking uneasy again." He points out with a raised brow, turning his head to side and leans closer, making Newt lean away. "Anything I should know about, liebe?"

"I didn't do anything but clean the kennel if that's what you're wanting to know." Newt wants to snap at him but reframes and looks away to focus on the puppies. "Just wondering what you plan to do after we close."

"Um...we go home, I guess." Gellert shrugs as if it wasn't no big deal and stands back up onto his feet, stretching his arms then glances around. "Weren't you going to show me how to vaccinate a dog?" 

"Yeah...I suppose, Lucky needs some of his shots but..." He didn't want this man around any of the dogs with a needle, Newt shallows thickly as he stands up too, trying to think of some excuse. "It's...about break time."

"Break?" Gellert smirks, turning his head to look at the other more clearly. "Are you sure you're not just trying to avoid-"

"I don't trust you, okay?" Newt answers quickly, turning to glare at the other. "I don't want you hurting any of these animals."

Gellert raises a brow then holds his finger up to his mouth, wanting him to be quiet and Newt suddenly loses his voice as the man rests a hand on his shoulder, giving him a smirk that makes him tremble.

"A break sounds nice, doesn't it? How about we have it out in my car?" The man doesn't give him much of a choice and makes him walk towards the back door. "Do you smoke?"

"N-no..."

"Good, it's bad for your health and I don't want to smell it on your breath." Gellert says with a smile as he makes the man walk outside and closes the door behind him. Newt turns to look at him from over his shoulder and nervously bites his bottom lip, he didn't want to be alone with this man. Gellert steps in front of him and takes a hold of his chin, looking over his face; Newt looks nervous but really tired, he sees the dark rings around his eyes. 

"..." Newt turns his head away, ready to flee but holds his ground.

"Having trouble sleeping, Newt?" Gellert asks, pulling his hand away and walks pass him towards his car. He stops halfway before turning around to face him again. "You coming?"

Newt wants to tell him no, to turn around and run back into the building but his feet start moving on their own and he follows Gellert to his car; doubting he could outrun the man anyway. Newt settles in the passenger side and keeps his hands in his lap, feeling anxious and wanting to swivel up to hide when Gellert got in on the other side.

"Our...break are normally just 15 minutes so we can't really go anywhere." Newt speaks up, afraid the man would drive up and hide him somewhere against his will. 

"Just wanted to some alone time with my favorite person, nothing else." Gellert turns to smile at him but Newt returns it with a look of confusion. They just met a few hours ago, how could he be this man's favorite...he's just crazy, there's no other explanation; Newt scoots to the other side of the seat, closer to the door. 

"You don't know me, we just met-"

"But since we have only a couple of minutes, I thought I could help relieve some of your stress." Gellert says, casually. "Unbutton your pants and take your cock out."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Warning for those who are uncomfortable with sexual non-con, there will be some heavy non-con elements in the next chapter.


	7. Chapter 7

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Heavy non-con in this chapter, proceed with caution.

"Excuse me?" Newt looks at the other man with an alarmed look on his face, watching the pale blonde turn in the driver seat and smirk deviously at him. He can feels a blush spreading on the back of his neck and stares down at his hands, still trying to process what Gellert had just demanded of him. The red head jumps when he feels a hand on his thigh and feels a warm breath on his neck but can't bring himself to look up at the lunatic, Newt shallows the lump in his throat. 

"I said to unbutton your pants and take your cock out, boy." The mad man repeats himself, leaning into Newt's personal space and runs his hand up his shivering arm. Newt finally brings himself to meet the crazy man's eyes and hesitantly shakes his head, afraid his voice would betray him. "Come on, you said you've never been touched before."

"I-I don't want to..." Newt replies and tries to move away but a callous hand on the back of his neck keeps him still, those eyes boring into his and he can't help but to tremble. The hand on his thigh slides up towards groin and Newt squirms in his seat, feeling like a trapped animal. Gellert leans closer, letting his lips brush against his jaw and suddenly Newt forgets how to breathe. His his freezes under the other man's touch, unable to move from the shaking fear and squeezes his eyes shut. "Please."

"Please what?" He grins against his skin and nips at his neck, a gasp escapes him and Newt shakes his head. "I promise to make your first time one to remember."

Newt's eyes fly open when he feels a string of a blade against his arm and tries to pull away but the hand on his neck keeps him in place by tightening it's hold, pulling him closer. Gellert smirks at the bewildered expression on Newt's face, his eyes glancing down his lips as he pockets the knife. His hand runs down his arm to Newt's hand and takes it by the wrist, leading it to his own crotch.

"Gellert...please, I don't-" Newt glances up at the other's smirking face but doesn't try to fight the other when he starts unbuttoning the front of his pants for him. 

"Take it out, Newt." Gellert says dangerously close to his ear, his fingers grabbing his hair and tightens his hold. "Before I lose my patience."

Newt turns his attention down to his lap and slowly shoves his hand down into his pants, pulling his cock out. Gellert groans against his ear and has Newt close his fingers around his own shaft, kissing the shell of his ear. Newt turns his head away in shame when the other starts moving their hands over his semi-soft cock and can't help the soft moan that escapes his lips.

"G-Gellert...please." Newt doesn't know what he's begging for anymore as Gellert kisses down to his neck, sucking softly against his pulse and nibbles that until the skin is tender. Pants and moans begin to bubble out of the small redhead, his body begins to tremble and shake from the lack of experience. Gellert chuckles against his neck and rubs his own thumb over the head, making Newt squeak.

"Attaboy." He whispers, making Newt stroke himself faster and pulls back to see the look of guilty bliss on his face. His hand slips from his red hair to rub his bottom lip and Gellert leans in to press his mouth against trembling lips. Newt moves to pull back but that hand finds it's spot back in the red head's hair again, he whines against the bruising kiss and feels a tongue brush against his swelling lips. "Aren't you pretty all flustered for me, I could just devour you."

Gellert smirks and sits back to pull Newt's hand away, making the other lean back against his seat.

"You're in for a treat, Schöner." He takes the flushed cock into his own hand, stroking it in a slow pace and watches Newt arch against the leather, his hips shaking from his hand movements. 

"Gellert..." Newt pants, his fingers digging into the back of his seat and leans his head back with a soft moan.

"Love hearing you moan my name." Gellert attacks his throat and nips tenderly at his Adam's apple, feeling Newt shallow a ragged breath. He chuckles against his throat as Newt writhes underneath him, smearing the precum over the head and flicks his wrist, earning a silent gasp. Newt moves his head to look down at the other but with Gellert being already so close, his nose brushes his hair and he buries his face there to muffle his forced moans. Gellert pauses his movements, pulling back to see Newt's dilated eyes and can't help but to kiss him again, he already had the thinner man so undone with only his hand.

"What are you wanting...to do?" Newt manages to find his voice as he asks against his abductor's mouth and feels the other smirk. Gellert rubs the back of his head with a almost gentle touch before pulling his hand away from his dick and replaces it with his mouth, Newt nearly loses it from the feeling of those warm lips. He throws his head back and chokes on a moan, body shaking uncontrollably to the point where a firm hand grasps his hip to keep him from moving. 

Newt has trouble staying still when he takes more of his cock into his mouth and hums around it, vibrations from the back of his throat and Newt's breath catches in the back of his own. He doesn't know what to do with his hands, Newt feels the need to hold onto something, anything but is too afraid to touch the other man, afraid he would only anger him in some way that would end up with him getting hurt. "Gellert?"

"Hmm?" The blonde pulls off him and strokes his cock with his hand, seeing his utterly wrecked the redhead was.

"C...could I...can I grab you, please?" Newt can't believe what he's asking for but Gellert is smiling at him and it has chills running up his spine. 

"Just don't pull on my hair and it'll be fine." He replies and kisses the side of Newt's throbbing erection, the scrawny man's hands fumble to grab him, one hand in the man's shoulder while the other grabs Gellert's hand that's holding his hip and shallows a gasp as the tongue brushes against his balls. "Lets get you out of those."

"B-but..." Newt feels himself becoming more flustered.

"No worries, Liebe." Gellert says, sitting up and grabbing the waist of his jeans, pulling them down to just his knees. "Not planning on fucking you tonight, I would rather get to know you better before we got to that level of intimacy."

Newt can't stop the scoff that escapes him, looking away to avoid eye contact; if the mad man doesn't end up killing him first.

"So you're not going to let me go?" Newt dares ask, afraid of what the other's answer might be. He hears Gellert laugh, running his hand up and down his thigh before settling it on his hip again.

"Now why would I do something like that?" Gellert smirks as he takes his erection back into his hand, causing Newt to shutter and kisses the head. "I've always had a weak spot for cute redheads, I would be absolutely stupid to let someone as cute as you slip through my fingers."

The dread hits him like a bucket of ice water and chills rack his body, making him go rigid in Gellert's hands. Gellert shushes him as if it would the other calm down and leans closer to Newt's face.

"But...my animals...at the sanctuary." Newt starts blinking his eyes to keep himself from crying, a hand wipes a tear and Newt closes his eyes, more tears fall down his cheeks. "My job...my friends..."

My life.

"Easy, I'm not planning on taking you out of town with me." Gellert frowns, eerily turning his head to the side as he looks over the other's face. 

"But you said..."

"I'm still not letting you go, no, no, no-" Gellert says against his cheek, his tongue flicking out to gather some salty tears on his skin and hears the man make a noise of confusion. "You'll be free to work and look after those animals of yours but you'll still be my little plaything."

Newt sits back closer into his seat but those lips follow after, lingering, light brushes but not pressing completely on his own lips, a tongue brushes between his slightly parted lips and Newt's cock pulses in the other's hand.

"Want me to make you cum?" Gellert asks, earning a shaky breath. "By my hand or by my mouth?"

"I...I don't..." He wants to tell the man to stop and to leave him alone but his mouth wouldn't form the words, Newt shakes his head. 

"Look at you; you're about to burst, liebe." Gellert looks down at the other's painful erection and gives it a stroke, a gasp leaves the other lips. "Let me take care of you."

"Gellert, please...I don't care." Newt says against his mouth, closing his eyes and presses his hands on Gellert's chest but doesn't attempt to push him away. He didn't care how the man got him off as long as this came to a end and the man let him go home, he feels drained and just wants to go to sleep in his own bed.

Gellert nips his bottom lip with amusement and starts stroking him again, kissing Newt until he's sighing into his mouth. His breathing starts hitching in his throat and more moans leave him as Gellert works him with a form fist. Newt whines and shakes beneath him, his hands grasping at the blonde's shirt. It hits him so hard, Newt convulses and arches against the other while the man nearly smothers him with a kiss. Feeling suddenly drained, Newt goes limp against his seat and feel Gellert pull away from to let the man recover.

"I think our break is just about over, why don't we head back inside?" Gellert wipes his hand of with a cloth and hands it to the panting man next to him after he was done. Newt glances over to him and feels slightly relived that the other wasn't expecting anything in return but was having a little trouble catching his breath, his heart beating so rapidly in his chest. He takes the cloth and cleans himself with it before fixing his clothes the quickly gets out of the car to get some fresh air in his lungs, Gellert gets out as well and watches Newt lean against his car. Gellert tilts his head and walks around to help him but the man flinches away from his touch, looking back at him with a alarmed expression on his face.

"I-I'm fine..." Newt tells him quickly, stepping away from the blonde and keeps a certain distance from him. 

Please don't touch me.

"I'm not going to hurt you." Gellert tells him, reaching his hand out for him. Did he say that out loud? No, he couldn't have, maybe the lunatic is a mind reader? Slowly Gellert places a hand on his shoulder, his hand barely touching him and leads him back into sanctuary. "Lets get you something to drink."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Be sure to leave a comment!


	8. Chapter 8

Newt spent the rest of the shift mostly trying to avoid being touched by the other man, either by shying away from him or just bluntly reject the man's advances; it doesn't seem to anger Gellert either, he seems mostly amused by it and this drives Newt up the wall. 

This man has no right to enjoy the fact that he's too uncomfortable to be touched by the other because he freaking molested him in his car, Newt wants to lash out at the man for touching him without his consent and make him regret for even putting his hands on him in the first place. 

The zoologist currently was giving a dog a bath after it had ran outside to roll around in the muddy slush from the snow melting, his sleeves rolled up to his elbows and leans over the sink to wash the mud from the poodle's curly fur. Newt can hear Gellert in the break room, talking to Jacob while the larger man was taking his break and feels on edge with the other man so close to his friend. 

He hears laughter from his friend, Jacob and hears him come into the back alone and approaches him with a pat on his back. Gellert didn't follow him? Wouldn't he be nervous about him being alone with Jacob? No, of course not. If Newt tips off Jacob that something was wrong then it would only put the other man's life in danger.

"Hey buddy, I gotta say, I really like this guy." Jacob says with a smile so Newt tries to fake one of his own, the large man stands to the side and grabs a towel for him as the redhead wash all the soap from the poodle. "But between you and me, invest in some tinted windows."

"...What?" Newt feels his blood run cold and glances at Jacob with a nervous stare. 

"It's nothing, just if you and your boyfriend want some alone time, it's probably best not to do it out in the open or at work." Jacob pats his shoulder before scooping poodle out of the sink to dry it off. "But really, who am I to judge. Me and Queenie have gotten a little frisky here at least once or twice but it was in the restroom."

"Boyfriend?" Newt finds himself saying, mostly to himself but that doesn't stop Jacob from replying to him.

He saw.

"Yeah, Ethan said you both recently got together and here I was thinking you didn't have it in ya, he's handsome and has a nice accent too, just like yours." Jacob sets the dog down as Gellert finally came in the room, Newt meets his eyes and his brows furrow together.

Boyfriends? He told Jacob they were together? Newt feels like his mouth had gone dry and his lips part in surprise, he couldn't tell him the truth with the other man standing right there, he had to play along.

"Yeah...boyfriends." Newt looks away from the two when feels a blush of frustration spread on his cheeks, he didn't want to see the expression on the blonde man's face when he actually agreed to the man's lie. He wants to flee into another room to escape both men's stares and just settles with diverting his own gaze, leaning against the sink with a soft sigh.

"You seem overwhelmed, Newton." He hears Gellert say and chews on his bottom lip. "No need to feel embarrassed-"

"Embarrassed?!" Newt couldn't help himself and feels his face turn red when he sees the look on the other man's face then goes quiet, he couldn't risk shouting at the man with Jacob's life on the line. 

"Listen buddy, I was just teasing you earlier." Jacob says, patting his shoulder and frowns from tension in them, not mention the man was shaking. "Are you alright-"

"His nerves are probably just shot from today, is all." Gellert offers a smile, taking in the blush on Newt's face and reaches out for him; Newt wants nothing more than to smack his hand away. "He's very shy."

Newt keeps himself from flinching when the other takes him by the elbow and pulls him closer to himself, cradling the redhead's face in his hands. He can't keep eye contact with Gellert for long and hears him chuckle as he rubs his cheeks tenderly with his thumbs, getting the redhead's attention again but Gellert is looking in Jacob's direction.

"He's never had a relationship before, so this is all really new to him." Gellert lets go as he explains falsely, his arm resting around Newt's shoulders; Newt bites his bottom lip with the urge to pull away from the other man. "So he's really embarrassed that you seen that."

"It's not a big deal, really! No need to feel shy, buddy." Jacob chuckles as he heads back towards the front to lock it, it was getting close to that time. "I'll see you tomorrow, won't I?" 

"Um, no...I'm off tomorrow." Newt says softly, his eyes glance at Gellert and sees the smile growing on his face. 

"Oh, well...I hope you both enjoy your day off together." Jacob says as he leaves the room, leaving them both alone.

"I think we will, don't you darling?" He asks as the red head finally pulls away from him.

"I certainly hope not." Newt mutters, brushing himself off and turning from the others to drain the sink of water. He nearly jumps out of his skin when he feels thick arms wrap around his waist and a firm chest against his back, Newt goes still in his hold as he feels his breath against his ear.

"That's not a very nice way to treat your boyfriend, Mr. Scamander." It was a threatening tone in the form of a whisper.

"You're delusional." Newt says barely above a whisper but hears the other chuckle, so he must have heard it.

"I like to think it's being hopeful." He kisses the side of his neck before pulling away to fetch their coats in the break room but stops at the door to glance back at the bewildered man. "So what would you like to eat tonight, Liebe?"


	9. Chapter 9

It's weird having someone else in his apartment, Newt never had guests before and mostly kept to himself; he never even had Jacob over before so it was really odd to see Gellert moving around his kitchen and cooking at his stove. He nurses his cup of tea and watches the man stir whatever it was that was in the pot on the stove, it smells good but he didn't plan on eating any.

"You barely have any food here, it's no wonder you're as scrawny as you are." Gellert comments as he closes the cabinet and glances at Newt with a soft smile. "We'll go shopping in the morning."

"I...don't eat much so I don't buy a lot." Newt has no idea why he's arguing with him, he should be trying to get the man out of his home or at least try to call the cops instead he watches the stranger stir whatever he was making and he couldn't lie, it smelt good...enough to make Newt's stomach rumble but thankfully not loud enough to catch the other's attention. "Are you planning on poisoning me?"

"Now why would I want to do something like that?" He hears the other man laugh and it sounds odd coming from him, Newt gives him a strange look as Gellert brought stew up to his lips to taste; He hums and sets the spoon a side before turning his attention back to the man sitting at the table. Newt shrugs when their eyes meet, he didn't trust him and he has no reason to trust him, he wants him to know that.

"Because you've killed someone." This causes the man to raise a brow at him and comes to sit at the table across from him, making Newt sit back in his seat with his nerves on edge.

"So if a man who serves his country, a soldier sat in front of you right now, you would be afraid of him?" 

"That's...different-"

"How? I'm sure a man who's served probably killed a lot of people." Gellert says, leans across the table and stares into Newt's eyes, enjoying the look on his face. 

"He does it to protect his country, you do it because you're just a insane killer. It's not the same." Newt snaps back angrily, his anger rising when the other just smiles back at him amusedly.

"You think that's all I am, just a cold blooded killer with no other motivation but to kill for fun?" Gellert rests his cheek against the palm of his hand and glances down at Newt's hands that were resting on the table, the red head notices and pulls his hands into his lap. "I told you that man saw something he shouldn't have and I had to take care of him, you don't think I wasn't protecting something?"

"Even if that was true, you assaulted and forced yourself onto me. There's no excuse for that!" Gellert's eyes follow his and his smile leaves his face.

"You're right, I am in the wrong for that." The smile slowly grow back on his lips as the man gets to his feet again, making Newt feel on edge as he walks around the table to where he sat. He feels like shrinking in his seat or making a bolt for the door, he feels those eyes watching him closely and it sends chills up his spine. "I should have known you weren't ready for something like that, I'll promise to take it much slower next time and let you set the pace."

"W-what makes you think there's even going to be a next time?" Newt says, leaning back in his seat when the other leans a little too close in their personal space but other keeps getting closer to the point where Newt actually falls backwards out of his chair and his back hits the floor, knocking into the table. He feels his tea dripping on his pants leg and sits up to see the other cleaning up the mess, taking the cup. 

"I'll go make you a new cup, schätzchen." Gellert tells him as he got to his knees and watches the man pour him a new cup, feeling puzzled. What was he trying to pull just now? Was he trying to kiss him again? The thought makes his face heat up but also makes him angry, he didn't want this man to kiss him again without his consent. "You were drinking the peach one, weren't you?"

"...Yes..."

"I see you have Earl Grey, that one is personally my favorite." Gellert turns around with the new cup of tea and sets it on the table where he was. "My apologies, I didn't mean to startle you."

He helps Newt up and has him sit back down, patting his back as if they were good buddies and goes back to his cooking. He looks down at his tea with conflicting emotions, not knowing what he should do in this sort of situation and what the other man had planned for him. Why was he being so kind to him? 

"There you are." He hears and sees Gellert setting a bowl in front of him before sitting down in front of him again. "Drink up before your tea gets cold, won't taste too good after that."

"Do you plan on...staying here?" He asks but feels like he already knows the answer to his question, he hides his face in his cup and peers over the brim to look at the other.

"If you don't mind, I'll sleep on the couch unless you want me to join you in bed." He laughs lightly when Newt nearly chokes on his tea and hands him a napkin to wipe up what he spat out. "I'm teasing."

"Why do you need to stay here?" Newt asks when he catches his breath again and settles down.

"I don't need to, I just want to be close to you." He says, blowing on a spoonful of his stew. "You have me absolutely smitten, Scamander."

"Can't say the same for you." Newt replies bitterly, glancing down at the stew in front of him. It did look good but he didn't want to eat it, not if it came from the man sitting across from him and his stomach makes a loud noise again, this time Gellert hears it.

"You should eat, you must be hungry. I don't think I've see you eat anything today." Newt looks away from the bowl and stubbornly keeps his hands on his cup. "Still believe I've drugged it?"

"I...don't trust you, Gellert." He says honestly, his fingers tighten against the cup. "I know you said you won't kill me and I want to believe that but it doesn't mean you won't try something else."

"Oh Newt..." He hears the man chuckle, his tone different, darker and his voice...sounds a little distorted; Newt looks up at him, he feels slow and sluggish. "I didn't drug your food, that would be your tea."


	10. Chapter 10

His body isn't listening to him, he could barely move his fingers and his nearly empty cup clatters on top of the table, his eyes watching the other with horror. Newt can feel his heart racing his chest as the other sits his spoon down and wipes his mouth as if Newt wasn't freaking across from him right now, those mismatch eyes lingering to the cup his just dropped.

"It was supposed to put you to sleep, I didn't want to risk the chance of overdose so I guess I didn't put enough into it." Gellert sits back into his chair and rubs his chin, watching Newt tremble in his chair before getting up to set his bowl and the cup into the kitchen sink. "But I guess since you can't move on you're own, I can feed you myself since you're being so stubborn." 

Newt feels like he's about to have a panic attack when Gellert picks his bowl from the table and offers him a spoon full of stew. 

"Can you move your mouth and tongue, right?" He asks, leaning close to look but Newt can only get his bottom lip to tremble and he breathes quickly through his nose. Gellert sees this and sets the bowl down on the other side to sit on the table right in front of the red head and cups his cheeks, his face emotionless as he glances of Newt's terrified one. "You need to relax Newton, I'm just trying to feed you, nothing else." 

But Newt can't get himself to relax, he's frighten out of his wits and he feels like his heart can burst at any moment. 

"P...please..." Newt forces out, his voice a little slurred and tries to pull back to get the other man's hands off of him. "Just leave me alone, please."

"I can't do that." Gellert replies just as softly, wiping away tears with his thumb but pulls back to give him some space. "You've know too much about me and I can't trust you not to run to the police."

"I won't-"

"Besides, I like you too much to let you go." Gellert smiles and slides off the table, settling onto Newt's lap and the redhead's anxiety skyrockets. The man shushes his whimpering as he runs his fingers through his hair, his eyes drooping as his hands slide down to the front of Newt's chest. "It's getting late, I'll put you to bed and then clean up." 

Gellert gets up and pulls him up against his body, leaning down and using his arms to heave the other up over his shoulder.

"H-hey!"

"I'm not going to drop you, I promise." He hears the man chuckle and strains to keep himself balanced on his shoulder but without the use of his arms and legs, he'll have to trust the man to keep his word. "Would you like to have a bath before bed?"

"No, no!" Newt says a little too quickly, shaking his head. "I-I take one tomorrow."

"Are you sure?" Gellert stops in front of the bathroom, leans his head against the man's hip and smells him. "You're all sweaty, you'll have to have a change of clothes too."

Newt doesn't reply this time, just shakes his head no; he doesn't want this man touching him while he's so defenseless. 

"Alright but you're taking one tomorrow before we head out and I'm washing these clothes." He tells him, heading towards the bedroom. Gellert eases him onto his bed and goes through the man's dresser for anything to sleep him, musing to himself how cute the other could be if Newt slept in one of his own shirts. He pulls out a simple blue shirt and a pair of faded shorts. "I know you're not going to like this but I'm going to have to take off your clothes, liebling."

"Just don't pull any tricks." Newt turns his gaze away from the man and chews on the inside of his cheek nervously.

"I'll behave." He hears Gellert say before he feels the other man's hands on him, unbuttoning the front of his shirt and pushes it back over his shoulders before working on the front of his pants. "Don't be mad, I didn't want to drug you but I couldn't risk you running off in the middle of the night."

"You're crazy." Was all Newt replies while the other dressed him in the cleaner clothes and gathers all the dirty ones to take them to the bathroom where the washer was, leaving Newt alone for a short amount of time before returning with a glass of water. 

"I'm sure you wouldn't appreciate me brushing your teeth for you." Gellert muses, making the other roll his eyes. "I'll just be in the seating area on the couch, alright?"

Gellert settles Newt in and pats the man's shoulder before leaving the room after turning off the light for him. 

"Good night, Newt." Gellert stands right outside man's bedroom with a soft frown on his face, he wants to kiss him goodnight but knows he should take it slow for the other since he wasn't comfortable with him just yet, he knows it's going to take a while before Newt would get used to him touching him. 

He'll just have to be patient.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Wow, chapter 10 already? I honestly didn't think this fic would be this long.
> 
> Comments are appreciated!


	11. Chapter 11

Newt wakes up feeling absolutely groggy and turns on his side, rubbing his face. He didn't feel very well and supposes that could be some of the side effects from whatever Gellert had slip into his tea, his stomach turning and his head spinning.

He feels like throwing up.

Once he realizes he's capable of moving, Newt sits up and gets out of the bed to rush for the bathroom because he really feels like he could throw up at any given moment. He stumbles a bit from his legs being slightly asleep, not that the hallway moving on it's own was helping and finally makes it to the bathroom after knocking a few things down along the way. He reaches the toilet and hurls into the bowel, cringing at the taste of stomach acid on his tongue, thinking maybe he should have eaten some of the stew from last night.

He holds onto the toilet seat tightly, afraid he'll fall over if he lets go and feels his body wobbling uncontrollably as he heaves again into the bowl. He needs to get to a phone, find someone or something, this man is going to kill him. Somebody help me.

The sound of the floorboards creaking behind him, out in the hallway has Newt squeeze his eyes shut and lowers his head closer to the toilet. Of course the man would have heard him up, he nearly knocked everything down on the way in here.

"Newt? Are you feeling sick?" He doesn't know if he could reply even if he wanted to, he feels like getting sick with each breath he took and feels a comforting hand on the back of his neck. "Stay right here, I'll go fetch some water and bread." 

Newt's body reacts before he does and his hand reaches up to grab the other man's before he could pull away, his shaky fingers wrap around his wrist and tries to have a tight hold to keep the other from leaving him alone in this miserable state. For a moment, he thinks Gellert is stun by his action until he kneels down behind him and pulls his hand from Newt's to rub the man's back while his stomach forces him to cough up more stomach acid.

"Must be having a allergic reaction." He hears Gellert say softly, rubbing in between his shoulder blades and lets out a sigh; ah, so he feels guilty. "I'm sorry, I didn't know."

"You wouldn't have to..." Newt takes a deep breath, spitting into the toilet with a horrible aftertaste in his mouth. "If you didn't drugged me in the first place."

Gellert doesn't try to argue with him, instead he continues to rub his back until Newt is able to breathe properly and pulls back from the toilet. His stomach hurt, so did his throat and his head was pounding from all the heaving.

"I'll go get a glass of water, you just try to catch your breath." Gellert pats his back and gets to his feet. "I'll be right back."

Newt doesn't reply, leans his forehead against the toilet seat until the other man returns with the water, which he takes with application and gulps down quickly, it doesn't set well on his aching stomach.

"We should get you back to bed, I'll keep a waste basket by your bed in case you need it." Newt couldn't make out what he said, all he hears is his voice being distorted by the high pitch ringing, along with his head spinning.

"I don't...feel so good." He mutters the obvious and just lays down on the tile, the coolness of the floor feeling great against his skin. His stomach hurts but he doesn't throw up this time, instead he curls up in front of the toilet and groans in displeasure. Newt feels the other move and a moment later, feels something being place underneath his head, not as soft as pillow so it must be a towel and feels the man sit behind him, rubbing his shoulder again. 

"I won't move you unless you want me to." Gellert tells him reassuringly but Newt just wants to scoff at false kindness, he wouldn't be this miserable if the mad man hadn't drugged him in the first place but still, the hand on his back was comforting and help soothed the ache. Any anger in him slowly drains and is quickly replaced with exhaustion, he just wants to close his tired eyes and go back to sleep again, at least then he wouldn't feel so awfully, he didn't even care if he fell back to sleep on the bathroom floor. 

Newt feels the other's leg against his shoulder as he listens to Gellert get comfortable and lean against the tub, it seems as if the man wasn't planning on living his side and he supposes he'll just have to wait for another opportunity to escape. 

"Don't...give me that again." Newt warns him with a weak tone that was mostly muffled by the towel.

"I'll figure something else out." Newt doesn't even want to know what the man means by that, would he being strapping him to the bed next or locking him in his own home? Newt is too afraid to ask so he closes his eyes and just focuses on not feeling sick, he'll try to come up with a plan of escape later when he's able to think clearly. 

He'll just have to wait until Gellert lets his guard down, for now he'll just have to play along until the opportunity comes along. 

Newt falls asleep on the bathroom floor with the other sitting close by, watching him with those eyes.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Comments are appreciated


	12. Chapter 12

Newt picks at the eggs on his plate, resting his tired face in the palm of his hand as he stares off into space but can see Gellert in the corner of his eyes, washing the dishes he used to make breakfast this morning. He still felt awful but at least he was able to keep some of the eggs he ate down as well as some coffee that he poured for himself after making a mental note to not trust anything from the other man ever again. 

"We should make a list." Gellert says without turning from the sink, getting Newt's attention.

"Hmm?" His reply is a tired one.

"For grocery shopping." Gellert tells him, wiping his hands off so he can finally face him and leans against the sink. "You're looking a little too malnourished, need to get you some real food and make you a proper meal tonight."

"I'm doing fine, I don't need your...help." Newt mutters and turns his attention back to the table, he hears the other walking towards him and stops picking at his plate, afraid he must have angered the other. Fingers run up his neck and through his red haired, a kiss against his temple confuses him and he turns to look at the man. Gellert just gives him a little smile and glances down at his mouth, making Newt turn pink in the cheeks and he wants to turn away but the hand in his hair keeps him still with no gentleness or tenderness the man used on him before and it makes Newt wince a little. "Gellert-"

"You're being so stubborn and though it's cute but it's getting unhealthy." The blonde cuts him off and pulls his hand out of his hair, patting his cheek as he does. "Finish your breakfast and we'll get going, I kind of want to try that café in town; I heard they have great coffee."

Newt cradles his tightly balled fists in his lap, wanting to shrivel up and hide away but forces himself to finish his breakfast with shaky hands. He hear the other man moving around in the living room, from what Newt can hear, it sounds like he changing clothes for the most part and it has him wondering where he got clothes from to change into. Gellert wouldn't be able to fit into any of his clothes since he was so scrawny but then he remembers the man had a car and must have stored his clothes in the trunk or maybe in the back of the car, he didn't know. The most of the time he was in the other man's car he didn't have much time to be aware of his surroundings.

He glances down to his own sleep wear and knows he probably ought to change too so he gets to his feet, setting his dishes into the sink to quickly wash them but stops when he spots a knife on the drying -rack. Newt pauses for only a moment to stare at it but his mind was racing, should he trying to fight the other off? No, he wasn't nearly as strong as Gellert so he probably just piss the guy off and get himself hurt again. Newt takes his eyes off the knife and focuses on the plate he's washing with a small frown on his lips and wishes he works today, seeing the animals normally calms him down. 

He was so caught up in his thoughts, he didn't even notice some approached him from behind until hands found his hips and a kiss to the back of his neck. The redhead tensed up the moment he felt the other against his back and hears a chuckle behind his ear. 

"Caught you with your guard down, hun." Newt nearly cringes at the pet name. "What were you thinking about?"

Newt doesn't turn to look at him but glances at the knife again out of the corner of his eyes and forces himself to continue washing his plate.

"I...just miss the animals is all, wished I worked today." He mutters softly, feels his arms wrap around his waist and Gellert eases against his back. Newt leans his head away when he rests his chin against his shoulder and feels his stomach do summersaults but not the kind you would think, he feels nauseous and uncomfortable.

"Why don't you adopt a dog if you love them so much?" Gellert tells him as Newt turns off the faucet and turn around in his arms with a frown.

"Because my landlord doesn't allow pets." Newt manages to wiggle away from the other to head towards his room to change into something decent. "But the rent is good so I don't want to move anywhere else."

"I could always have a talk with them-"

"No!" Newt spins around to shakes his head at the other and sees Gellert raise a brow at him, surprised the redhead actually cut him off but smiles amusedly.

"Do you think I'm going to kill them, is that it?" Gellert asks, leaning back against the sink and crosses his arms. Newt looks away from him and doesn't answer him but his silence was enough for the other. "I wouldn't do something as stupid as that, cops would be all over this place."

"It's fine, Gellert." He wants to argue but is afraid of what the other might do if he got angry. "I'll can always drop by and visit them."

Newt turns and heads towards the bedroom before the other had the chance to say anything else and closes the door behind him, he really needs some space from the other, he felt like he was suffocating. Newt leans against the door and sighs, he can hear the other moving around but not coming towards the bedroom so he lets out another breath of relief; He wouldn't be able to keep the other out of the bedroom because the door didn't lock. 

There was always the window but there hasn't been a fire escape there for years, he could always try to climb down with a couple of sheets tied together but knowing his luck, he'd end up getting himself killed or seriously hurt. He wonders where the other put his phone and guesses its probably locked up in the man's car, with a annoyed groan, he leans off the door and heads towards his dresser to get dressed.

Hopefully an opportunity shows itself soon.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Comments and theories are appreciated


	13. Chapter 13

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> There will be some homophobic remarks and bigotry in this chapter.

Newt follow behind the man as he picked thing off the shelves and puts them into the cart, things Newt normally didn't buy when he went grocery shopping for himself and stares down at the items with some curiosity. They look good but Newt hardly had the time or patience to cook a meal, he just ate some quick and drank his tea before going to bed or head off to work. 

But Gellert seem to enjoy cooking meals, specially for others and they even tasted really good but that doesn't change things. Newt looks back up towards the man that was reading the back of a box of something until the blonde notices the other staring at him, he gives Newt a smile that has him looking away.

"Are you allergic to anything?" He hears Gellert ask, setting the box into the cart. "I don't want to buy anything that might make you sick."

Newt almost comes off with a snarky remark about him drugging him made him sick but he reframes from doing so and just shrugs his shoulders.

"Nothing that I know of." He says softly and leans his weight onto the cart, still feeling nauseous from the night before or was it early morning? He didn't know. 

"You still look a bit pale, Schätzchen." Gellert frowns, reaching up and rubbing his thumb against his cheek. Newt doesn't pull away at first but he does make eye contract with another man in the store that was staring at them and quickly looks away, very bashful with someone else seeing them like this. 

"Still feeling a bit sick is all." Was all he could think of to say and finally turns his head away.

"You feel a bit cold too, do you want my coat?" Newt shakes his head because he was already wearing his own but Gellert shrugs his off anyway and wraps his long black coat around the scrawny man. "Once we get home, you can go lay down or take a warm bath while I cook diner, okay?"

Newt just nods and follows the other as he walks down the aisle, scanning over the other things on the shelves and stops when he comes to the canned vegetables. Picking out a few cans of green beans and corn, looking over the slide carrots so Newt just turns away to look at other things that were on the shelves and that's when he notices the man that made eye contact with him earlier had followed them into the same aisle and chews on the inside of his lip. Slightly embarrassed that he had seen Gellert being over affectionate towards him and wanted to move along to get away from him.

"We...do need to get some milk." Newt speaks up, getting Gellert's attention. "It's getting kind of low and I think maybe butter?"

Two things nearly on the other side of the store.

"We will need butter for the corn stocks and milk for the macaroni; thanks for the reminder, Liebling." Gellert sets the veggies into the cart and leads them out of the aisle to get those items before they forgot but not before Newt heard the stranger behind them scoff under their breath, it makes him a little nervous so he follows quickly after the other. "Anything else? Newt, what's wrong?" 

Gellert notices the redhead looking over his shoulder but Newt quickly reassures him there's nothing wrong because he didn't know if telling him would set the crazy man off. He quickly changes the subject by asking the blonde if there was any sort of milk he preferred and continues towards the milk section, walking past the other while Gellert watches him with a questionable stare.

"I'm okay with any, I'm not picky but I know there's some who prefer a certain kind." He says, hearing Gellert follow him and stops in front of the milk refrigerator. 

"I don't have a preference so we can just grab what you normally get." Gellert says as Newt got the gallon he normally bought, enjoying the sight of the other man in his coat. "I kind of want to grab some potatoes too, do you like them baked?"

"Yeah, sounds good." Newt says and they continue shopping, eventually he forgot the stranger and his mind drifts off to ways he could possibly get a hold of the police and maybe even get someone to go get help but his thoughts were interrupted when Gellert waves a hand in the front of his face.

"How do you feel about steak?"

"Steak?" Newt questions, raising a brow. "I never really ate it, it's expensive."

"You've never eaten steak?" Gellert looks taken back by his reply and raises his eyebrows in surprise. "Then I know what to make tonight."

Newt want to tell him not to, it was really expensive but the other drops it into the cart so he stays quiet and follows him to the area in the store where they kept drinks and alcohol. Gellert's eyes glance over the wines and pulls a bottle from the rack, red wine.

"I don't drink." Newt tells him, his didn't like the taste or the idea of getting drunk.

"I won't force you to but I really like red wine, it's good for the heart." He smirks and sets it in the cart as well. "And teas you want?"

"I'm fine." Newt says, making the other smile when he saw the bashfulness on the other's face.

"Then I think we have everything." Gellert glances over their lists before pulling the cart with Newt trailing along behind it towards the check out. "After we put everything away, I'll start cooking and you can relax a little."

"That sounds great." A nice warm bath sound really good right about now, along with a nap; he feels exhausted even though he's only been up for a couple of hours.

After being checked out, Gellert took the cart of groceries and they left into the parking lot; Gellert asks Newt how he would like his steak done because he likes his medium-rare but before Newt has the chance to answer him, he's seeing stars, feeling pain erupting from the back on his skull and suddenly is stumbling forward until he lands on his hands and knees hard, hearing something clatter on the pavement nearby, along with another.

"Go back to your own country, ya fags!" He hears somewhere behind them, closer to the store and feels a hand on his shoulder, hearing Gellert shouting at someone, threatening them. Newt grabs Gellert's hand before he could go after the other man and sees the bigot being confronted by others who were nearby. 

"Don't." Was all Newt said, knowing from the other's body language he was wanting to hurt the man and he didn't blame him but he didn't want to be a reason someone got killed over. 

"That man deserves to-"

"I just want to go." Newt says, sitting up and rubbing the back of his head, he didn't want to be here anymore. Honestly he felt like curling up in a ball under his covers and crying over everything that's happened from the past few days, he could already feel the tears in his eyes.

Someone had just physically attacked him, not only because the man thought he was in a relationship with another man but also because of his ethnicity; it hurt a lot and wasn't fair. He hadn't done anything wrong but this man felt justified to assault him for literally no reason at all and it hurt him. Newt's shoulders shook as he silently cried, thankful that his head wasn't bleeding but he could feel a lump forming. 

Gellert helps him to his feet and has Newt look at him by hold his face, he could see the anger in the other man's eyes and he couldn't blame him, he was angry too. From what he could hear, the manager was talking to the bigot who was currently snapping and shouting slurs at them, claiming that if they wanted to live here in America that they needed to be speaking English, explains why Newt heard the man scoff when Gellert referred to him by that german pet-name.

He was quickly took to the car, being forced to sit down in the passenger seat before Gellert kneels beside the car to look at Newt's face.

"Are you alright?" He asks, there's anger in his voice so he doesn't speak, only nods his head in reply. "You stay right here, I'm going to up the groceries in the trunk then have a talk with him."

"Gellert-"

"I'm not going to do anything, I'm just going to talk with him." Gellert stands back up and closes the car door, he hears all the doors lock. Newt turns and watches Gellert go back to their cart to put groceries away into the trunk then glances back at the man who attacked him, he was still fighting with the manager of the store.

He wants to press charges but he knows it won't come to that because Gellert wouldn't want to get the police involved. No, Gellert would rather kill the man but he probably wouldn't because their faces have been seen and if the man suddenly turn up dead, they would likely be the first suspects. 

From window he watches Gellert walks back over the others and hears him yelling at the other, he couldn't really understand what he was saying but he knows the man yelling. Newt turns away to just stare down at his lab and chokes on another sob in the back of his throat, he wants to go back to the sanctuary and sees all the dogs. He wants to check on Bessie and her pups, chat with Jacob and just not be here right now

Newt lifts his head to actually get a good look at Gellert's car, it was really nice and look new, it was really clean and there wasn't anything in the back seat like he originally thought there be. He supposes it wouldn't hurt to snoop while the other man was busy and opens up the glove compartment, nothing out of the ordinary and turns to the compartment between his and Gellert's seat. 

There's a couple of papers and a picture of some woman he didn't recognize, underneath it all was his phone. Newt gasp when he saw it and pulls it out, seeing a bunch of notifications, mostly messages from Jacob complaining about work being boring when it's just him and some about Lukas not showing up. Newt glances at Gellert to make sure he was still talking but sees the man waving to the manager like he was about to leave to he puts his phone back into the compartment and sits back in his seat, trying to act normal. 

Gellert gets back into the car and Newt could just feel the anger rolling off of him so he remains silent as the other man starts up at the car.

"Lets get you come and check you head, alright?" Gellert, his voice a lot calmer than it had been before and he pulls out of the parking lot, heading towards his apartment.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Comments and theories are greatly appreciated


	14. Chapter 14

Newt sat quietly on the couch with a rag of ice on the back of his head, watching Gellert sit almost as quietly on the other side of the couch. He was muttering under his breath, holding his hands in front of his face in thought, he was still angry but Newt didn't know what to do, should he comfort the other man? Why would he want to? But he feels like he should say something because it feels weird to see the other like this, all quiet and staring off into space in thought.

"How's your head?" Gellert says before Newt has the chance to break the silence, turning to look at him. "Does it still hurt?"

"A little but not as much as it did before." Newt tells him, taking the rag off and rubs the back of his head. There was quite a bump there.

"I bought some pain killers for you, I hope that's okay." He nods towards the kitchen counter and Newt sees a bottle. "Nothing illegal, just store bought. The bottle is still sealed but they do make you drowsy."

Newt stares at the bottle, not entirely sure if it would be safe to take anything that made him tired around Gellert since he has forced himself on him before so he just sets the rag back onto his head and tells him he'll take them later. Gellert pats his back, standing up off the couch and heads into the kitchen, probably to start dinner most likely so Newt decides to get ready to take a bath.

Quickly, he gathers clothes from his bedroom, feeling relieved when Gellert doesn't try to bother him as he walks by and locks himself away inside the bathroom. With a sigh, Newt leans against the door and glances over to the toilet from him being severely sick from the night before, the mess was cleaned up like it never happen. Gellert must have cleaned up while he was getting dressed this morning, he didn't even notice. 

Newt huffs as he makes sure the door is locked before stripping himself of his clothes and turns on the tub's faucet, feeling the warm water on his hand. He slips into the tub with a soft sigh and lays back to enjoy the warmth enveloping his sore, tired body before closing his eyes; that when he hears the other talking in the other room and opens one eye.

Who could Gellert be possibly talking to? He stains his ears to try and hear what he's talking about or possibly another voice but it sounds like he's talking on the phone. He sounds like he's trying to reassure whoever it was and this confuses Newt even more, should he ask when he gets out? No, Gellert probably wouldn't want him knowing but what if he has a partner, another person who kills people...what if he brings that person here? Would he be safe even with Gellert around?

This makes Newt scoff as he sinks further into the water until it reaches his nose; when did he start considering Gellert to be safe to be around? Get it together, Scamander; the man is holding you against your will and he's even took advantage and drugged you! Newt scrubs his hair with shampoo before dipping under the water to wash it out, faintly he can hear the other man walking around the kitchen and listens for a bit before coming back up for air. He runs his hair through his hair and wipes the water from his eyes when Newt decides to get out, taking a towel from the rack and dries his hair. 

Gellert is still on the phone when he comes out wearing a pair of sweat pants and t-shirt, still drying his hair with the towel before letting it just set around his shoulders. Newt glances towards the kitchen and sees Gellert leaning against the counter, the man pauses when he notices Newt looking his away and tells the other he'll have to call them later before saying his goodbyes and hangs up. Weird.

"Who...was that?" Newt manages to says, looking away as he does and feels a little nervous about hearing the other's answer.

"Just a friend; Do you feel better?" Gellert replies, picking his phone and leans off the counter. Newt looks at him again to see Gellert walking towards him with a smile, the red head wants to flee back into the bathroom but manages to stand his ground when the other reaches up to check on that spot on the back of his head. "How's your head, does it still hurt?"

"Only a little." Was all he could reply in a soft mutter, he hears a rattle of a pill bottle and looks down to see that Gellert was offering it to him. The blonde sets the bottle in his hand and has him close his fingers around it. 

"Takes some, it'll help. I promise." He says before pulling away and turns back towards the kitchen. "Dinner is almost ready, afterwards we can watch a movie or something before heading off to bed."

Newt doesn't respond to this at all but it did sound nice, minus the whole being held against his will in his own home and all. He looks down at the bottle in his hand and turns it over to read over the label, he wasn't taking anything that man gave him without fully know what it could do to him.

He supposes it couldn't hurt if it dull the ache in his head, so he takes a couple of them dry and sets the bottle on the counter to join the other in the kitchen. Everything did smell nice, Gellert seems to be a pretty decent cook and Newt does know he definitely enjoys cooking for others but his minds start to wonder, curious about who was on the phone with him earlier.

"Dinner is ready, dear."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for making you all wait so long for the update!


	15. Chapter 15

Newt can’t say he remembers much of the movie they were watching, being too focus on the fact that Gellert had his arm around his shoulders to really pay much attention to it; he certainly doesn’t remember falling asleep durning it either.

The man lifts his groggy head to realize he was leaning against the other’s body, his head must have been resting on his shoulder but to his relief, Gellert was fast asleep with his head resting on the back of the couch.

The title menu was playing on the screen, he wonders how long he was asleep for and glances at the clock on the wall. 

3:42am

Only for a couple of hours it seems, Newt rubs his tired face and moves to get up when he realizes the man’s arm was still around his shoulders. He takes a deep breath, hoping he hadn’t woken up the other man from moving around as much. Slowly he eases out from his hold and stands up, wondering what should he do next?

He needs to get to his phone and call for help or better yet, take his car drive to the closet police station but to do that, he would have to get the man’s keys which he knew were in the man’s pocket.

Newt shallows a lump in his throat and leans over the other, holding his breath and watching the other’s face as he slowly reaches into the man’s pocket. They were deep, he was beginning to think they were in the other pocket when he felt them and with a little patience, pulls them out of his pocket without making much noise. 

He stands up and steps away from the man sleeping on the couch and hurried over to the door, easing it up before slipping out; Not even bothering to close it behind himself and hurried towards the elevators. 

His heart was pounding his chest as he waited for it to come up to him, anxiety building as he hears the elevator coming up to him and sighs when the door finally open but his relief was cut short by an arm slipping around his waist and pulls him back against a solid body. There’s a scream caught in his throat but a hand covers his mouth.

“It’s awfully early to be going on a stroll all alone, Schätzchen.” He hears whisper into his ear and Newt swears he couldn’t breath, the hand from his mouth slips down to his hands and takes the keys. “You don’t know what kind of dangerous people could be lurking about around here.”

“Gellert, please-“ Gellert shushes him as he pockets the keys back onto his pocket, bringing his hand back up to his face to run a thumb over his trembling lip.

“Don’t worry, I’m not angry.” Newt feels him smiling against his ear, pulling him backwards from the elevator doors and brushing his lips down his neck. “But I am going to have to punish you and I really don’t want to, I thought things were going so well.”

Punish him? Was he going to actually hurt him, Newt could feel the color draining from his face and tears threatening to fall from his eyes; he’ terrified. He wants to struggle, try to break free but knows from experience that he wouldn’t be able to get break the man’s hold on him; The blonde may be shorter than him but Gellert was stronger.

“Hush now, I’m not going to hurt you” A hand in his hair suddenly pulls his head back and there’s teeth nipping at his neck, Newt grabs his arms and cries out, hearing the man shush him again. “Now lets head back inside, we’ve left the door wide open.”

Gellert pulls away but firmly grasps his arm up by the elbow and drags him back towards the apartment, by now Newt was a shaking mess. Once they were back inside, Gellert closes and locks the door before turning his attention back back into the trembling redhead. Newt is slowly backing away, hands clutching at his chest and backs up against the wall frame that separates the living room from the kitchen.

“Come here, Newton.” The tone has loss any of his gentleness from before, it was serious and firm as he motions for the other to come back over to him. “Don’t make it worse for yourself, be a good boy and do what you’re told.”

Not knowing what else to do, Newt does what he’s asked and lowers his head as he approach him, eyes closed and face tense as if he were ready for the other to hit him as any moment but he was never struck. Newt flinches when he feels hands holding his face and opens his eyes when he feels himself being kissed. 

“Gellert?” He asks against the other man’s mouth and gasps when a tongue brushes between his parted lip, it causes him to shiver and wants to pull away. Was Gellert going to force himself onto him again? “Please don’t.”

“It won’t be too bad since you’re behaving so well.” He replies softly, pulling back and wiping a tear from his eyes. Gellert takes his hands and leads him over to the couch, having the redhead sit down before pushing his shoulders to have him lay down. His anxiety skyrockets. “I would have probably tried to pull the same thing if I were in your place, Liebling but you’ve got to understand I really don’t want to hurt you.”

“Then what are you doing right now?” Newt manages to snap back as Gellert reaches under the couch and pulls out a leather zipped up bag. Gellert sits by his hips and unzips the thing, opening it up to reveal a few bottle with some sort of medication in them and a small needle and a syringe.

“It’s the new alternative to keep you from pulling what you just did a few moments ago, I didn’t want to use it since you fell asleep next to me on your own but now you leave me with no other choice, love.” He puts the syringe together and filled it a little with the medication. “Not as potent as the powder kind but it should knock you out for hours.”

“Please don’t!” Newt starts to sit up but Gellert pushes him back down onto the couch cushions. “Please don’t do this, I won’t try to leave again, please.”

“I know you won’t, baby but I can risk it right now. There far too much at stake at the moment for you to go and risk it all.” He frowns and makes sure there isn’t any more air inside before bringing the needle to Newt’s arm. “It won’t hurt a bit, i promise. I have a friend who’s a nurse and she taught me a couple of tricks to avoid causing you much pain.”

With a swift movement, he sticks him with the needle and injects the contents inside. Newt gives a little gasp but it was over before he had a chance to do anything, he sits up a bit and watches Gellert bandage up the spot before pulling the syringe and the bag to the side, turning back towards him. It was fast acting, after a few moments he feels grogginess taking over his body and feels himself laying back down. Newt groans under his breath and turns his head away to stare at the back of the couch. 

“I’m sorry but it had to be done.” He hears and feels a kiss against his temple, his eyes closes on their own and feels sleep taking over. “Sleep well, Liebling. I love you.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Gellert’s dark side rears it’s ugly head again (ʘᗩʘ’)


	16. Chapter 16

Newt feels incredibly warm and smothered when he starts to come to again, he squirms to find himself trapped against the back of the couch. The redhead tries to move his arms to find that they were pinned between his chest and something else, he shifts to lift his head to find that he squished in between Gellert and the back of the couch. 

He moves again and feels the arms around his waist tighten their hold, hearing the blonde shush for him to settle down.

“Too early, go back to sleep.” Gellert mutters softly, his eyes still close and settles to get comfortable. 

“You drugged me!” Newt doesn’t know why he’s whispering but he remembers everything that happen a couple of hours ago and it’s enough to fully wake him up in rage.

“Had to, baby.” Gellert mutters tiredly. “You’ll forgive me.”

If Newt’s hands weren’t pinned, he would have shoved the man off the couch and rush off to his room but he settles with just glaring at he blonde. The other didn’t seem to be bothered by the fact that he was staring at him with daggers and fell back asleep so with no other option, Newt lays his head back down too; staring at the other’s relaxed face.

He suppose he could always use his legs to kick the other off but doesn’t feel like he has the energy to do it, Newt just grumbles as the blonde held him like a stuff animal and presses his face against the redhead’s shoulder.

“I wouldn’t necessarily say that.” Newt says bitterly, turning his head away from the other’s face and feels Gellert chuckle amusedly. “It’s not like I’m being told anything about why I’m being held against my will or why you had to kill my coworker but sure, I’ll find it in my heart to forgive you somehow.”

“Hush, Liebling.” Gellert lifts his head to look at him, he presses a hand to Newt’s cheek and rubs it with his thumb. “When we get up, I’ll make breakfast. How’s eggs and bacon sound?”

“Hmm...good, I suppose.” Newt can’t deny, food did sound really good right about now. “And some happy juice, my throat is really dry right now.” 

“You must have been sleeping with your mouth open from the way you were laying.” Gellert hugs him tightly and closes his eyes again, nuzzling his face against the other’s body. “Mmm, today is your last day off. You’ve got to work tomorrow.”

Gellert sounds almost disappointed about it but Newt was thankful, he misses his animals and wants to check on Bessie and her pups. Normally he would call and check on them but the other still had his phone.

“I can’t just leave Jacob there to do everything by himself, he’s still new and we’re down one worker now, thanks to you.” 

“Heh, yeah.” Gellert pulls back to look at him again, letting his finger play with the other’s red hair. “I’m going to volunteer again tomorrow, I enjoy watching you tend to the animals.”

“Why?”

“You seem so maternal around them, I think it’s sweet.” Gellert smiles at the expression on the other’s face. “I think we should get you a dog.”

“The landlord wouldn’t allow-“

“I’ve already had a talk with them, I’m sure they understood.” Newt looks concerned and frowns. “I didn’t hurt them in anyway, you have my word.”

“But they don’t allow animals here, how did you-“

“They allow service animals.” Gellert tells him, smile a bit to himself. “And considering how quiet you are, I explain to them that you’re suffering from anxiety and depression; they agreed to letting you have a emotional support animal since you’ve never caused any problems for them before.”

“...What...” Newt couldn’t believe what he was hearing. This man must have pretty good charisma to convince his landlord because they were stubborn and hardheaded. “Gellert...I don’t know...how to thank you for that.”

What was he saying?

“How about a kiss?” The blonde gives a little smile and glances down at his lips, licking his own. “Just a little one?”

Newt feels himself grow cold and glances down at the other’s mouth, he didn’t really like the idea of kissing. 

“I don’t...know.” He says very quietly but finds the other leaning in closer, Gellert did...manage to get the landlord to agree to letting him own a pet; He supposes a little one couldn’t hurt. Newt shallows thickly and glances down to the other man’s lips and licks his own dry ones, his cheeks feel warmer as he leans closer, closing his eyes. It was a simple kiss press to the lips, nothing lewd or worse than that but it seem to please Gellert because he smiles and sits up off the couch. 

“Let’s go make breakfast, I need to meet with a friend later on and I’m sure you two would get along pretty well.”

“A friend? Is that the one you were speaking with on the phone earlier?” Newt pats his cheeks, feeling how warm they were and watching the other open the fridge door.

“Yeah. I was telling her about you, she wants to meet you.” He turns to look at Newt. “Come on, you probably have to wake up your legs.”


	17. Chapter 17

Newt leans his head against the car window, eyes dropping tiredly as he watches the signs zoom by. The drive was a long one, they’ve already been driving for about two hours and Newt didn’t really care for being inside of a car for long periods of time. 

Thankfully Gellert given him pills for nausea or else he would be very car sick at the moment. 

“Feeling sick?” He hears Gellert ask from the driver side and sees the blonde glance over at him from the corner of his eyes. Newt shakes his head and mutters that he’s just tired in reply, he feels a hand rub his thigh before returning to the wheel. “We’re almost there, baby. Just hang tight.”

Baby, since when did Gellert start calling him that? Normally the man called him pet names he didn’t really understand.

Newt just acknowledges him with a hum before closing his eyes again, mind wondering off and curious about this mysterious friend of Gellert’s. 

He still wonders if she’s as dangerous as the other man is and feels unease forming in the pit of his belly.

“Your friend...how do you both know each other?” Newt finds himself asking, his curiosity getting the better of him and steals another glance at the man driving. 

“Hmm? Oh, we’ve know each other for years.” He actually answers, turning the volume of the music down. “Since we were kids, pretty much brother and sister with how close we are.”

“Does she know how dangerous you are?” The words came out of his mouth before he could stop himself and there was a short moment of silence.

“Yes, Nagini is fully aware of what I’m capable of.” Gellert finally answers, licking his lips before looking over at Newt too. “She’s also part of the reason I came to your town to find Lukas.”

“What...do you mean?” Newt is a little taken back by the brute honesty. “Did she want you to kill him?”

“Technically no, you see...Nagini was married to a very evil man, one who was looked up to in their little town. He was a doctor, that’s how they met. In the medical field.” Gellert explains, making the redhead remember that he said his friend’s a nurse. “He was nice to everyone around him, friends, family and coworkers at the hospital but...”

Gellert shrugs his shoulder and motions with a hand as he sucks in a breath. 

“He was also friends with the bottle and wasn’t as friendly when he was intoxicated.” 

“He abused her.” Newt connects the dots before the other man could say it but that still doesn’t explain why Gellert showed up in his town and killed his coworker. Not to mention, abducted and...

Newt shakes his head, waving all those thought out of his mind.

“But what does that have to do with you killing Lukas? You said he saw too much and you had to kill him. Why?”

“Do you wonder what it’s like to be put in the hospital by someone who’s supposed to love you? Only to have the person who put you there be your doctor?” Gellert asks, slowing to yield at a stop light. “Broken wrist, covered in bruises and having to lie to the police, claiming you were attacked on you way home because you don’t want to make the situation worse for yourself?”

“I wouldn’t want to imagine living like that.” Newt responds sadly, suddenly feeling sorry for this woman. “...Did you...kill him?”

“I didn’t, she did.” Gellert sees Newt turn his attention him with wide eyes. “She called me one night crying, begging me to help her, I could hear him beating on the bedroom door from the other side of the phone. He was dead already by the time I got there. She killed him with a kitchen knife when he bust through the door, being drunk slows a person’s reflexes so it was easy for her to-“

“And what does Lukas have to do with this?”

“He was the man’s cousin, came snooping a little before the time I got there.” Gellert answers again, honestly. Driving forwards when the light turn green. “He was just in the wrong place, at the wrong time.”

“You killed him to protect her.” Newt frowns, feeling irritation and sits up straight. “Then what does that have to do with me? Why did you send me that photo? Why involve me?”

“It was all over a simple mistake, really.” Gellert shrugs. “You were never meant to get the photo; I sent it from Luka’s phone, it was meant to go to Nagini so I could ease her worries but I sent it to you by mistake and I couldn’t let you go to the police with that. It would only get back to Nagini and her missing husband.”

Newt supposes that makes sense.

“But then why not just kill me? Aren’t I just a loose end?” 

“Because I wasn’t lying when I said I thought you were cute.” Gellert grins, making chills run up Newt’s spine.

Okay, yeah...his motives were, Newt guesses, sort of in the right place; As much as they could be with this guy but he’s still a nutcase. 

“You’re a lunatic.” Newt shakes his head as he hears the other man laugh at the comment, turning his attention back out the window but feels a hand take one of his, holding it with their fingers intertwined. 

Newt just glances down at the way he held his hand but instead of pulling his hand away, he just turns back to look out the window and wondering how his boring little life got this crazy. 

“You aren’t allergic to cats, are you?”

“I’ve taken care of cats before.” Newt lifts his head from his hand when he sees Gellert park in front of a nice house with a fence. 

“So no then? She has three, they’re friendly.” He turns off the car and turns to him, motioning Newt to lean closer with his finger. Newt does without being asked and surprisingly doesn’t flinch when Gellert gives him a quick kiss before getting out of the car. Newt just blinks, processing that fact that he willing just kissed the man and feels his cheeks heat up from the realization. 

What’s happening to him?


	18. Chapter 18

Newt sits quietly on a couch, sipping the tea that was given to him and listens to the other two speaking to each other in another language in the other room. 

Faintly he can hear his own name being said now and then; The woman, Nagini was her name, sounds furious with Gellert and her tone sound sharp, barely letting him get a word in as she scolds at him.

Taking his attention away from the other two arguing, Newt takes a moment to look around the room he’s in. It’s clean and tidy, very homey, way better than his little apartment.

That’s when he hears the door open and turns to see Nagini usher Gellert into the room before closing the door behind her. 

Gellert sits down beside him on the couch as the other sits in a chair, across from them. She crosses her legs as she glances back and forth between them, her eyes running over Newt’s entire figure before leaning forward in her chair.

“Mr. Scamander, I don’t know where to begin to explain how deeply sorry I am for you getting wrapped up in this.” Nagini licks her lips before continuing, turning her attention over to the other man. “I didn’t mean for any of this to happen but I won’t ask for your forgiveness but...I’m sorry, we can’t let you go.”

“I know.” Newt sets his cup down and peers at Gellert from the corner of his eyes. “Because that would mean I would be a liability but there’s one thing I want to know...you’re a nurse right? Were you the person who gave him the medicine to drug me with?”

“I am.” Nagini gives Gellert a look of disapproval. “But I wasn’t aware of what he was intending to use it for. You drugged him?”

“I couldn’t risk for him slipping out while I slept and alert the police, Nagini.” Gellert replies to her, leaning back against the couch and glancing over to the red head. “He nearly got away from me the other night and I don’t want to have to resort to tying him up or locking him in every night.”

“Gellert, If you had just left him alone in the first place, You wouldn’t have to think of different ways of keeping him from escaping.” Nagini pitches the bridge of her nose and sighs, looking a bit stressed. “Now we have a bigger problem to worry about, Gellert. Do you plan on killing him too?”

“No.” Gellert shakes his head in reply. “He won’t be a problem, Nagini. I promise.”

“You better hope so because your life isn’t the only one on the line if he runs to the police.” 

“I won’t.” Newt finally speaks up again, shallowing nervous when both of them turn their attention to him. “I won’t cause any problems, I just want things to go back to normal.”

“Normal? You have a murderer living in your home.” Nagini smirks amusedly, resting her chin in the palm of her hand. 

“He won’t hurt me.” Newt turns his eyes down to his feet, unable to keep eye contact with the woman. 

“He drugged you and is keeping you against your will.”

“Nagini, enough.” Gellert demands but she just raises a brow at him.

“You’ve cause this man to have Stockholm Syndrome.” She rubs her hand against the side of her face and glares at the blonde. “Gellert, what you done? You were just meant to get rid of Lukas.” 

“Nagini-“

“No, all you did was cause this to get worse, Gellert.” Nagini snaps, standing and pointing her finger in his face. “Two murders and now abduction, what are we going to do?”

“Nagini, I won’t cause you any trouble.” Newt voices, getting her attention. “I know about your husband and what you did was out of self defense, you were just trying to protect yourself.”

“Newt...” Nagini pauses for a moment to collect herself before running her fingers through hair. “Why don’t you boys stay the night. I have a guest room with a bed big enough for the both of you and I’ll make dinner.”

“That sounds delightful.” Gellert responses softly, getting up to collect Newt’s cup.

“Could you run into town for me and grab a few things, I’ll keep an eye on him and have him help me get some things ready.”

“Are you sure about that?” 

“He won’t cause me any trouble. Will you, Newt?”

“No ma’am.” Newt shakes his head and fiddles his thumbs, unable to meet her eyes. “I’ll be on my best behavior.”


	19. Chapter 19

The room is silent aside from Nagini chopping a couple of vegetables, glances over to the red head every now and then with a firm look that makes him anxious; Obviously she’s not happy about Gellert bringing him here or getting him involved. 

“Miss.” She stops in mid-chop and gives him a sharp look that makes Newt shallow nervously. “Um, would you like some help?”

“I’m got everything handled here.”

“I would like to help-“

“You’ve done enough, Newt.” Her words are sharp, silencing him and then she sighs, setting her knife down. “I apologize, it’s not your fault...I just wish things had gone differently.”

“Me too.” Newt says as she picks up the chopping board and pours the veggies into the pot. “I would be more than happy to get out of your hair and be back home.” 

“I’m sure you would.” She mutters, stirring the pot and glances at the clock. “Where is he? I need that pork for the stew.”

“Nagini, you know he has no right to keep me against my will. I don’t...I don’t want to be apart of this.” Newt says, lifting his head to meet her eyes and feels like begging. “Could you talk some sense into him? I want my life back.”

“I’m not sure what I could say that could help you.” She looks away and turns from him all together to gather some spices. 

“There has to be something.” Newt slumps in his seat, hearing the sound of a car pulling up outside, getting both of their attentions. “You have to help me, your friend is insane.”

“What do you want me to do? I can’t have the police involved after everything that’s happened.”

“You’re a nurse, aren’t you? Have him checked into a hospital, he needs serious help.” Newt responds, making her raise a brow. “You said it yourself, he just made matters worse-“

“Enough for now.” She hushes him as the front door opens and they heard Gellert come in with bags in his arms, she gives the man one last look before leaving to help the other man. 

Newt slumps miserably in his seat and feels lost, not knowing what he should do. He could always try making a run for it again but he has no idea where is he or where the nearest police station was. He could always try getting to a neighbor’s house and calling for the police, he’s sure Nagini wouldn’t get into too much trouble if he explained her husband’s murder was in self defense but...he was scared. 

What if Gellert chased after him and drugged him again? Newt bites the bottom of his lip anxiously and listens to them talk outside the kitchen, wondering if Nagini would tell him what they just talked about; She didn’t seem to like the idea of him being here just as much as he did. 

He could always try fighting him again but that would probably just cause him more trouble more than anything. 

Newt feels trapped.

He lifts his gaze when he sees a rose being held up to him and meets Gellert’s, seeing him smiling down at him like someone who wasn’t completely insane before just glancing away from the blonde man with a tired expression.

“What’s the matter, Newt?” He asks, Newt has to reframe from leaning away from when Gellert reaches up to pet his hair. Newt sees Nagini watching from over by the stove and realizes she’s not going to help him regardless of her stating she wishes Gellert hadn’t dragged him into this. 

“I’m tired.” Was all Newt can say, unable to meet his gaze and nearly feels like lashing out again. “I’m not very hungry, could I just go to bed?”

“Are you not feeling well?” Gellert asks, reaching up to pet his head again but Newt leans away from his touch.

“I’m just tired.” He says, getting up from where he was sitting; needing to get away.

“I’ll show you where the guest room is, Gellert watch the stove for me.” Nagini says, walking over to the door and waits for Newt to follow her. “I’ll be right back.”

Nagini grabs ahold of Newt by his elbow and leads him out of the kitchen with a firm hold, feeling Gellert’s eyes on him as she leads him down the hallway. 

Once they’re out of earshot, Nagini looks back at him from over her shoulder and sighing at the sight of his miserable face. 

“I understand you’re upset right now, you have every right to be.” She says, stopping in front of a door and opens it, turning back to the redhead. “I’ll talk to Gellert and maybe we can figure something out-“

“This isn’t just some disagreement, Nagini.” Newt tells her, lifting his eyes to meet her’s. “This is my life we’re talking about, it’s being stolen from me...”

“Do you plan on hurting him?” Nagini asks, leading Newt into the room and closes the door behind her. 

“I don’t think I can, don’t have the ability to.” Newt tells her honestly. “But I don’t want him around me, he seriously has something wrong with him and I’m afraid he’ll kill me.”

“I want to help you, Newt but there’s really nothing I can do without hurting myself.” She explains, hearing this makes his chest hurt and quickly looks away from the woman. 

“Is there nothing you can do? You’re his friend, can’t you talk with him?”

“I’ll try; Good night, Newt.” Nagini says, leaving the room and closing the door behind her, leaving him alone in the room, left with his thoughts.


	20. Chapter 20

Newt is laying on his side, curled up underneath the blankets with his back facing the door when he hears Gellert come in and holds his breath when he feels the other man sit on the edge of the bed. The hair on the back of his neck stands up as if Gellert was reaching over to touch him but reframes last moment. 

“Are you awake, Newt?” Gellert asks, Newts not really sure if he wants to answer him or not as he feels Gellert grabs a pillow from the bed and stands up, listening to the man walk over towards the couch on the other side of the room. 

“...I’m awake.” Newt mutters, not bothering to turn and look at him. 

“Are you wanting to go home?” Gellert asks from the couch, Newt turns over to look at him but doesn’t answer, not sure how to reply. “I’m sure Nagini will understand.”

So she didn’t have the chance to talk to him yet...

Newt turns back around to face away from him, not sure what he should do but all he can think of is try escape tonight, even if he had to go on foot. Find the nearest police station and get help but...that would mean he would risk Nagini; She doesn’t deserve to be behind bars.

“I understand if you hate me, for everything I’ve done.” Gellert says, Newt looks out of the corner of his eyes but couldn’t see him. “I won’t ask for your forgiveness; For drugging you and...for forcing you...making you uncomfortable. You have every right to hate me.”

“Good because I won’t forgive you for it.” Newt answers bitterly, hoping his words would hurt him. 

“Do you want to hurt me?” Gellert asks suddenly, this gets Newt to rolls over again to look at the other man but Gellert is just staring at the floor. “I would let you if you want to hit me, I wouldn’t fight back; I know I deserve it for what I’ve done.”

Is Gellert trying to make him feel guilty? Or sympathy?

“If you wanted to make things right, you could let me leave and don’t follow me.”

“Is that what you truly want?” Gellert asks, as if Newt wasn’t certain about what he wanted and the red head feels offended by this. 

“Of course it’s what I want.” Newt replies, letting out a deep breath as Gellert lifts his head to look at him again. He watches the blonde nod, thinking this over before reaching over for his shoes. 

“I suppose I should take you now then, you have work tomorrow.” Gellert’s voice holds no emotion as he puts his shoes back on. “Go gather your things...we’re leaving in a moment.”

Newt sits up, staring at the man like he can’t believe what he’s just hearing before slowly slipping out of bed to go get his own shoes. He watches the blonde out of his eyes but the entire time, Gellert is just staring at the ground like he’s lost in thought. 

Once he’s ready, Gellert gets up without a word and leaves the bedroom, hearing him say something to Nagini in the other room. Newt slowly walks out of the room with his coat in his arms and sees him speaking to her down the hallway, Nagini glances down in his direction and he turns away, unable to keep eye contact with her. 

“Come along, Newt.” He hears Gellert say so he walks over to them, head down as if he had something to be ashamed of but knew he didn’t. 

“Goodbye, Newt...it was very nice to meet you.” Nagini says, feeling her hand brush his arm to get him to lift his eyes to hers. “I know you might not feel the same but I do hope we see each other again.”

Newt gives her a tender smile as Gellert leads him towards the front door and holds it open for him.

“I’ll be right back, Nagini.” He tells her before closing the door behind him and leads Newt back to the car, his hand barely touching his back and opens the car door for him. Newt slowly sits in the car, staring at the man, trying to read his expression but he closes the door and walks around the car to get in the driver seat. 

Gellert puts the keys into the ignition before slowly turns to look at Newt and for a brief moment, he looks sad or guilty before turning back towards the wheel. 

The silence is deafening and makes him anxious in his seat. Gellert turns to reach into the glovebox, pulling out Newt’s phone and keys, placing them in his hands. 

“...My number is in your phone, you can delete it if you want but...if you need anything, you can call me.” Newt stares down at his phone, internally scoffing at the thought of ever needing to call this man. “Or Nagini, her number is saved on there too.”

“Alright.” Was all Newt replies as Gellert starts up the car, he wonders what Nagini said to him to convince him to let him go and turns to stare out the dark window as Gellert pulls away from the curb, seeing the woman staring out her window at them.


End file.
